Living Wild
by XFangHeartX
Summary: AU fic. Will contain LuffyXNami in later chapters. Rated T due to cussing. Summary inside.
1. Prologue

One Piece: Living Wild

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard, Tundra, and Primrose © Me

* * *

><p>Summary- AU. Monkey D. Luffy was a boy who was raised by wolves, and has since believed that he was a wolf himself. That all changes when he meets Nami, a cartographer. After his entire wolf pack, except his adopted brother, Blizzard is wiped out, he finds himself living with his newfound friends in a new kind of forest: the city.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was a starry night one night in Emerald Forest. The crickets were chirping, and the occasional hooting of an owl could be heard. However, despite the quiet night, only two animals were not asleep.

Two wolves, one male and one female, were seen walking along their border territory, making one last patrol before they turned in for the night.

The male was a huge white wolf with eyes as pink as newly bloomed cherry blossoms in the spring and only three legs. The female was a smaller, reddish-brown wolf with blue eyes. They were Tundra and Primrose, the two alphas that ruled the Emerald Forest together with their pack.

Things have recently become hard for the two. For one thing, food was running low, these days, indicating that approaching Winter. For another…they had recently lost a few of their pack members, including one of their sons, to Granite, the grizzly bear that terrorized the forest inhabitants.

"It's getting late, Tundra," said Primrose.

"I suppose so," said Tundra. "We should probably be heading back, now."

With that, the two alphas turned to leave, but as they did, a haunting cry suddenly filled the air.

It sounded like that of a long, pining wall.

"What could that be?" Tundra asked.

"Well, we won't find out if we just stand here," Primrose answered before she ran off with Tundra following close behind her. He may have only three legs, but he was still as fast as ever.

After much running, the two wolves found themselves at the edge of the northern border of their territory. It was there that they found the source of the cries.

There, all alone, sitting in the light of the moon, was a tiny human boy, no older or younger than 3 years of age. He had jet black hair, a rather tattered old shirt with the number 56 on it and a pair of jean shorts, and atop his head, an even more tattered old straw hat that seemed to big for his crown. He sat there, all on his lonesome, wiping his tear-filled eyes with his hands, which were red with small scrapes and cuts.

"M…M…Mommy…!" he sobbed. "W…where are y…you? I…I want my Mommy!"

Primrose seemed to look at the baby in curiosity, as well as sympathy, while Tundra kept his distance. When he soon saw that the toddler held no threat, he soon started to join his mate in the cautious approach.

When the boy saw the two wolves, his first instinct was to gasp and try to back away, only to stumble and fall on his back. Primrose sniffed the little boy, her warm nose gently brushing against his skin. The boy seemed to familiarize the warm, gentle touch, and his sobs began to diminish into small hiccups. The boy looked up to Primrose, looking into her bright, blue eyes.

Primrose smiled at the boy. His eyes were wide and bright…just like a wolf pup's.

"Tundra," she called, softly to her mate, who swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Primrose…" he whispered. "He won't replace the one we lost."

"But Tundra," said Primrose, "we can't leave him here, alone. Granite will surely kill him, and what about Blizzard? The poor dear has been lonely ever since he lost his brother."

Tundra went silent. Primrose spoke the truth. Blizzard, their only remaining son, was ever so lonely after the grieving loss of his brother. Not even the company of the other pups in the pack or even his parents would make him feel any better.

With a sigh, it had been decided.

"Okay," said Tundra. "He can come with us." He turned to the little boy, whose tears had ceased. "After all…where else can he possibly go?"

Primrose smiled at Tundra, then turned back to the boy.

"You're coming with us, little one," she said.

The boy seemed to understand what Primrose had said and smiled at her. The alpha female got down low so that he could climb onto her back and ride the whole way.

XXX

Tundra and Primrose returned home with the boy in tow, and they were soon greeted by the rest of the pack.

"Alpha Tundra! Alpha Primrose!" called a male gray wolf with yellow eyes, the beta, Thunder Fang. "You've returned from patrol!"

"Yes," said Tundra.

"So, what did you find?" asked a female wolf, the beta female and Thunder Fang's mate, Stardust.

"Oh, nothing much," answered Primrose before she moved away, slightly. "Just…a lost baby."

When Primrose stepped aside, she revealed the little boy standing behind her, shyly.

The wolves gasped. They had seen a human before, especially a human child…just not this close up, before. They soon started murmuring to each other.

"A human boy?"

"Where'd he come from?"

"Are there more?"

At that moment, one of the little wolf pups came closer to investigate. He looked like a smaller version of Tundra, minus the fact that he had four legs of course. This was Blizzard, Tundra and Primrose's only son and next in line to become alpha after his father. When he saw the pale little boy, he couldn't seem to make heads or tails of the situation.

"Does he have a name?" Blizzard asked his parents.

Tundra and Primrose looked to each other, then back at their son.

"Well, we're not entirely sure, sweetheart," answered Primrose. "He can't speak wolf, you know."

"Well, he's gotta have a name," Blizzard remarked. "Doesn't everybody have a name?"

"Well, since you feel so strongly about this, my son," Tundra began, "then why don't you name him?"

Blizzard looked to the boy, thinking long and hard, before he smiled.

"I know what we'll call him!" said Blizzard. "Let's call him 'Luffy'!"

"Luffy?" Tundra repeated, questioningly.

"Why Luffy, dear?" asked Primrose.

"I dunno," answered Blizzard. "It just came to me."

The boy seemed to like this name, as if he had heard it before, and smiled.

"All right then, son," said Tundra. "'Luffy' it is."

Blizzard smiled at the newly christened Luffy and jumped on him.

"You're gonna be my new little brother!" he said.

Tundra and Primrose were about to scold him, saying that Luffy would never replace the brother he lost, but after seeing how happy the boy made him, then they decided to let it slide, at least for now.

"Listen up," Tundra said. "From now on, this boy is a part of our pack…and he is my son, now. Therefore, if I see any one of you mistreating him in any way possible, then you shall be severely punished. Is that understood? We shall treat Luffy as if he were one of our own from the very beginning!"

No one had any arguments to that. Not even Thunder Fang, who was usually weary of humans.

And so, Luffy went on to live with Tundra, Primrose, Blizzard, and the rest of the wolf pack. He learned the language of the wolves and even the language of all the other animals that lived in the Emerald Forest. As time went by, he often struggled to keep up with the wolves when it came to walking or running on all fours, especially when it came to playing a game of chase with Blizzard and the other pups in the pack. At times, Luffy often found himself getting sick from eating the things that the pack ate, which worried his adopted parents, but over time, his body got used to it, and he was able to ingest raw meat without throwing it back up or getting sick at all. Plus, he soon learned to run faster on all fours and was able to keep up with the rest of the pack., easily Why, he was even able to bring down a full grown reindeer all by himself, once!

There were times that he often got into trouble, from playing harmless pranks on the local beavers to accidentally causing a reindeer stampede to the time when he had accidentally provoked Granite the bear out of his winter hibernation a month early and got a scar under his left eye from the resulting attack.

He really faced a scolding from Tundra that time.

Over all, Luffy led a very good life with his new wolf family. He had a mother, father, and older brother who loved him and a family who respected him.

Ever since Luffy was found by Tundra and Primrose, he grew up believing that he, himself was a wolf, and he couldn't seem to be convinced otherwise…

Until that one day. The day he met…her.

* * *

><p>This is what happens when you watch <strong>Tarzan<strong> so many times in your life.

Anyways, read and review, please!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard, Tundra, and Primrose © Me

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer day in Emerald Forest. The hot sun was beaming down on the trees.<p>

Near the southern river, the pack of wolves were seen getting a drink after a successful hunt. One of them was a seventeen-year-old wolf who was not a wolf at all.

It was Luffy, down on all fours, lapping the water with his "brother", Blizzard.

Luffy had grown into a scrawny teenager with a lean physique due to all the years he spent in the forest. His skin had become tanned due to living his life in the wild, under the sun. He no longer wore the shirt and pants that he was found in. Instead, he sported a brown loincloth wrapped around his waist, but the old raggedy straw hat still remained on top of his head.

Blizzard had also grown. He was as big as Luffy, only reaching up to his waist when the latter stood up on twos, and only half the size of Tundra.

After he finished his drink, Luffy had decided to go on his usual walk through the forest on his own. Of course, Blizzard had to go with him, considering that Luffy had a habit of getting into trouble more often than not and Tundra had told him that as his brother, he was responsible for Luffy and had to stay with him at all times. Granted, Blizzard didn't really like the responsibility, but then again, what can you expect from a little brother?

"Hey!" Blizzard called out in the only language that Luffy understood. "Slow down, will ya? I gotta keep an eye on you! Dad says so!"

"You worry too much," said Luffy, speaking a language that wasn't the human tongue. "I can take care of myself, you know!"

"Every time you say that," said Blizzard, "you always get your hairless, tailless ass in trouble and I gotta come and save you, and after that, Mom and Dad always end up punishing us both even though I'm not the one who caused trouble! While I've wised up, you're still as big a moron as ever!"

"I'm no moron!" Luffy retorted.

"Oh, that so?" Blizzard questioned, eyebrow raised mischievously.

Just then, Luffy and Blizzard lunged at each other and were now rolling along the forest floor, playfully wrestling, as all brothers do. Blizzard playfully nipped at Luffy's hair while Luffy gnawed on his ear.

However, their play fighting was halted when what sounded like a scream fill the air, followed by a ferocious roar.

Blizzard gulped at the sound, recognizing it as Granite the bear. Luffy, however, seemed intrigued, not at the roar but at the scream before it.

He didn't know why, but it sounded…familiar, somehow.

"Uh-oh," said Blizzard. "Sounds like Granite's around. We better go."

"But was that scream just now?" asked Luffy.

"Duh!" Blizzard said. "It obviously came from whatever Granite's attacking, so we better leave before we're next!"

With that, Blizzard walked away. Luffy, however, just ran off…in the opposite direction.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Blizzard called. "Luffy! Come back here! LUFFY!"

Luffy ran too far out of earshot. Blizzard groaned before he soon followed after his brother.

_Of all the brothers I could've had,_ Blizzard thought, _why did it have to be this IDIOT?_

XXX

"How did I get myself into this mess?"

A huge ten-foot-tall grizzly bear stood before a girl with short orange hair and wide, brown eyes wearing a pair of camouflage pants and khaki tank top. One minute, she was wandering through the forest all on her own, trying measure the island for her map, and the next minute, she runs into a huge bear who was intent on ripping her apart! She had brought two "bodyguards" with her, but one was too cowardly to even go with her and the other kept getting himself lost.

As she backed herself up into a rock wall, she made a mental note to never bring those two morons with her, again.

XXX

Luffy continued to run towards Granite's location with Blizzard tailing behind, using only his sense of smell. During his time with the wolves, Luffy had grown enhanced senses of sight, smell, and hearing to help him survive in the forest.

As he got closer, the familiar scent of bear became stronger. However, something seemed to be overpowering it. It smelled of sweet things, like fruit, mainly tangerine oranges.

He soon braked to a halt when he reached a ledge, and down below, he could see the Granite the bear, and his victim.

Luffy was wide-eyed when he who Granite was attacking. It looked…almost like him, only it had orange hair and odd wrappings around its body. Plus, its chest was bigger than his.

What could it possibly be?

At that moment, Blizzard caught up with him, panting heavily. Once he spotted Granite and the thing he was trying to attack, he immediately turned to leave.

"Okay, you found where the scream came from," said Blizzard. "Now let's go."

"But, Blizzard, we can't," said Luffy.

"Of course we can!" remarked Blizzard. "Now let's get outta here before Granite sees us!"

"But Blizzard," Luffy said, "we can't leave him to Granite! She's in trouble!"

"And that's exactly why we're leaving!" Blizzard said as he turned to leave.

"But Blizzard," Luffy starts, "didn't Mom and Dad teach us that all life is sacred?"

Blizzard froze in his tracks. Despite them being wolves, Tundra and Primrose had taught Luffy and Blizzard to respect all life, even their prey and enemies.

Before Blizzard could react, Luffy had already made his decision. He ran down and charged at Granite.

"Luffy! Wait!" Blizzard called out.

Luffy jumped onto Granite's back and bit hard on his ear, sending him roaring in pain.

XXX

The wolves looked up upon hearing that roar, but it mostly caught the attention of Tundra and Primrose.

"Granite…" Tundra whispered, venomously.

Primrose suddenly approached her mate, looking somewhat anxious.

"Tundra," Primrose said. "I can't find the boys."

Tundra's eyes widened. Not only was Granite out there, but now his two sons were out there, alone, as well.

XXX

The young woman couldn't believe what she was seeing. A 17-year-old boy wearing nothing but a loincloth and a straw hat was fighting off a bear with his bare hands and teeth! It was like something out of a jungle movie!

The bear struggled to get the boy off of him, swatting at him with his paws and trying to bite him with his own teeth, but the wild boy was too small and too fast for him.

Was this for real?

XXX

Luffy was swift and nimble, able to avoid the burly Granite's huge paws and gnashing jaws.

He soon found himself facing the huge bear, growling and snarling in his face.

"Back off, you little hairless runt!" Granite thundered.

"Not until you back off, first!" Luffy barked.

"This doesn't concern you," said Granite. "The human dared to trespass into my territory!"

"YOUR territory?" Luffy repeated questioningly. "Ha! Don't make me laugh! The entire forest belongs to the wolves!"

"The WOLVES?" Granite repeated. "Don't make ME laugh! Your pathetic father is a weakling! He lost his brethren and his leg to me, and he hasn't dared to face me, again!"

"You shut up!" Luffy growled. "Don't you dare badmouth my Dad!"

"That's right!"

Luffy looked up and saw Blizzard soon joining his side.

"No one insults our Father!" said Blizzard.

Luffy smiled at his brother.

"Don't get any bright ideas," said Blizzard. "I'm only here to protect you, not the thing that looks like you."

"Whatever, Blizzard," Luffy said.

XXX

Now she was certain she wasn't dreaming.

The boy was soon joined by a white wolf and both were now barking and snarling at the bear, trying to drive it off.

She assumed that the boy and the wolf were friends or something like that.

Suddenly, the bear started roaring, again, causing the wolf and the boy to back up a bit, but they did not run. That seemed to be a mistake. The boy was soon pinned beneath one of the bear's paws.

The girl could only gasp.

"Oh, no!"

XXX

Luffy struggled to get free from Granite's grasp. The bear's continued to press him further into the dirt, squeezing the very life out of him.

Blizzard was behind Granite, biting and pulling at his leg, trying to draw his attention from Luffy to himself.

"C'mon, you big old rug!" Blizzard growled. "Fight me, instead!"

**WHAM!** Granite slapped his paw against Blizzard, swatting him away like he was a little horsefly. Blizzard slid along the ground and hit a tree.

Granite turned his attention back to Luffy, who was now wheezing. Just one more squeeze would do him in.

Suddenly, **KABANG!** A loud bang went off, and Granite felt the unbelievable imaginable going into his right eye. He roared in agony as he was sent rearing back on his hind legs before the pain caused him to run away.

Luffy sat up, the air returning to his lungs, and looked back. The creature he was trying to save was holding some sort of metal, smoking object in her hand.

XXX

She had forgotten that she had carried a pistol with her at all times in case she ran into any hostile animals. She really meant to aim for the bear's ear, just to scare him off, but the bullet hit him in the eye, instead. Either way, it worked. The boy and the wolf were safe.

At that moment, the boy turned to her, tiny black eyes gazing at her with curiosity and interest.

"Thanks," the girl said. "You saved me…or I guess I saved you."

While the wolf kept his distance, the boy slowly approached the girl on all fours, curiosity overtaking caution. He sniffed the air and backed away a step before he continued his approach. Once he was at least two feet from her, there was an awkward silence.

"Uh," the girl hummed. "Well…not that this isn't weird or anything, but…you're kind of creeping me out."

The boy cocked his head and made some sort of confused sound, like a puppy. The girl had to admit, it was rather cute to see.

At that moment, however, she realized that the boy probably couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Nami!"

The girl looked up upon hearing her name. It must've been her bodyguards, and they were close by.

"Nami! Where are you? Answer us!"

Nami looked down at the boy, who was still sitting like a cute puppy.

"Listen," Nami said as she turned to leave. "I have to go, now, okay?"

The boy, still unable to understand Nami's strange language, instead started to follow her, despite the other wolf's barking.

XXX

"Luffy! What are you doing? Come back here!" Blizzard called after his little brother, who continued to pester the human female. "What am I gonna do? If Mom and Dad see this, they're gonna kill me!"

XXX

Nami tried to shoo the boy away, but he persisted in following her.

"Listen, okay?" Nami asked him before she pointed to him. "You, stay here." She then pointed to herself. "Nami, leave."

The boy tilted his head, curiously. Nami sighed in exasperation.

_How can I get him to understand?_ she asked herself in thought.

"N…"

Nami gasped silently when she heard that first letter of her name being muttered.

"N…N…Na…Nam…Nami," the boy said, trying to sound out her name.

Nami seemed surprised at first, but then she nodded in approval.

"That's right," she said, pointing to herself again. "I'm Nami." She pointed back to the boy. "Who…are you?"

"L…L…Lu…fie…Luffy," the boy said, sounding out his name.

"Luffy?" Nami repeated, questioningly, earning a nod from the boy. "Okay, Luffy. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand for the boy to shake.

Obviously, Luffy didn't understand the gesture at first, but then he slowly took her hand in his. He felt a bit surprised by the contact, but then he started to smile. He even laughed a little.

The interaction was soon interrupted by the sound of a bark. Nami and Luffy looked over and saw another white wolf and a reddish-brown wolf.

Luffy released Nami's hand and galloped over to them, giving her one last look before he followed after the wolves.

Nami concluded that those wolves must've been his caretakers.

XXX

As Luffy followed Tundra, Primrose, and Blizzard back home, he couldn't help but wonder…who was that young human female? And how did he somehow manage to speak her language?

"Mom? Dad?" Luffy called to his parents. "Who was that? That human…she looks kind of like me."

Primrose furrowed her brow and turned away from Luffy, slightly. Tundra did the same. Luffy shrank, slightly, before he looked to Blizzard.

"Are they mad at me?" he asked, softly.

"Of course, they are," Blizzard answered, whispering. "You're not only one they're mad at. They're mad at me, too! What do you expect after you ran off trying to fight Granite on your own and dragging me into it?"

Luffy remained silent the whole way back. For some reason, he felt like that wasn't the reason why were his parents were angry. He also felt like they weren't actually at all.

He felt like…they were hiding something from him.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard, Tundra, and Primrose © Me

* * *

><p>It was getting close to nighttime, for the sun was setting behind the horizon.<p>

"Yeah, right, Nami."

"And I thought I made up stories."

"I'm serious! You have to believe me!"

Nami was following her two "bodyguards" back to camp.

The first was a man who was close to 19. He had tanned skin and, oddly enough, green hair. He wore a navy blue explorer's shirt and a pair of black pants and boots. Tied around his left bicep was a bandana and strapped to his hip were three katana. His name is Roronoa Zoro, a mercenary-for-hire and swordsman.

The second was a boy around Luffy's age. He had black, curly hair, tanned skin, thick lips, and a long nose. He wore a white shirt and a pair of overalls. This is Usopp, one of Nami's friends from home.

Just about 15 minutes ago, Nami had explained what happened to the boys, and they did not believe a word she had said. They told her that it was all in her imagination, but she persisted in saying what she saw was real.

"Nami, forgive me," Usopp said, "but that sounds a little farfetched. I mean, a 17-year-old boy dressed in nothing but a loincloth and a straw hat, able to talk to wolves? It's crazy!"

"It's not crazy!" Nami argued. "When I saw him, he was barking and growling like he actually thought he was a wolf, and when he left, he ran off after these other wolves! He was obviously raised by them!"

"A boy raised by wolves," said Zoro. "Definitely sounds like something out a movie."

"But-"

"Nami, look," said Zoro. "I think you've been taking too many trips away from the city to draw your damn maps."

Nami grunted and furrowed her brow at Zoro. She was a cartographer, someone who drew maps for a living, and she dreamed of traveling to different to make a map of the entire world for all to see. Hearing someone insult her work always got her goat, especially when it came from someone as blunt and arrogant as Zoro.

"Now, now," Usopp said. "It's getting late. Zoro caught some fish so we can just eat dinner and then go to bed. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

Nami sighed.

"I guess," she said.

As Zoro and Usopp prepared the fish for eating, Nami looked out to the forest.

_Who was that boy?_ she thought.

XXX

Meanwhile, the wolves were already asleep for the night.

As punishment for their "reckless" behavior, Luffy and Blizzard were forced to go to bed without anything to eat, much to their frustration.

While Blizzard lay sleeping on his side, Luffy was the only one who remained awake, and it wasn't because of an empty stomach.

He couldn't stop thinking about Nami. He didn't know why, but it felt like he could familiarize himself with her.

More importantly, why did Tundra and Primrose go silent when they asked about her?

Deciding to ask about in the morning, after breakfast of course, Luffy curled up against his mother's side like a cat and fell fast asleep.

Primrose, however, was actually awake herself, and could only look at her son in worry.

_I'll have to tell him, eventually,_ she thought. _Only…I think he'd only feel hurt if I told him. After all…he still believes that he is a wolf._

XXX

Nami, Zoro, and Usopp lay asleep in their sleeping bags after dinner. The fire had been put out, so as not for it to spread and cause the entire forest to burn away in minutes.

However, their slumber was soon disturbed by the sound of a vicious roar filling the air, causing them all to jerk awake.

"What was that?" Nami asked to no one in particular.

"Sounded like a mountain lion," said Zoro.

"Or worse, a bear!" Usopp added, shaking in his sleeping bag.

Followed by that roar was a long, eerie howl, followed by even more howls.

"Oh, great," Usopp said. "Wolves, too!"

When Nami heard those howls, however, she immediately thought of Luffy. That bear must've gone after him, again.

Without another word, Nami quickly ran for the tent, grabbed her pistol, and ran out into the forest.

"Hey, wait!" Zoro called after her. "Nami! Come back here! If you get killed, then Dartboard's never gonna forgive me!"

Nami was too far out of earshot to listen. With a groan, Zoro grabbed his swords and dashed after her.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Usopp called after them as he got up, grabbed his rifle, and ran after them.

XXX

Luffy was completely frightened.

One minute he was asleep, and the next minute, he heard a roar in the distance, followed by someone shouting "GRANITE'S HERE! EVERYBODY RUN!"

While some of the wolves stayed to fight, others scrambled, trying to get escape. Blizzard, Tundra, and Luffy were trying to help an injured Primrose escape, but in the panic, Luffy had become separated from them.

"Mom! Dad!" Luffy called out. "Blizzard! Where are you guys?"

Granite, meanwhile, was slaughtering every wolf in sight. When he got shot in the eye by Nami, the bullet had become lodged in his brain, not only sending him in great pain, but driving him completely mad. The grizzly bear led himself to believe that the wolves were the cause of his agony and just wanted to wipe every last one of them out.

Five wolves jumped at Granite, fangs exposed and ready to bite, but before they could do so, Granite turned and slashed every one of them with his razor sharp claws. Blood sprayed from the wounds and they all dropped to the ground, lifeless.

One mother wolf was trying to herd her pups into the den, but suddenly, Granite grabbed her with his crushing jaws and squeezed the very life out of her. Her pups watched in horror, but they soon saw that they would be joining her in an instant when Granite slammed his paws down on them, crushing them all instantly.

Thunder Fang charged out and bite Granite's paw, drawing his attention away from any other wolves. However, his diversion would not last long.

**KRRRUUUNCH!** Granite bit down on Thunder Fang's skull, killing him instantly.

In a matter of minutes, the pack of 68 was down to 50, then to 47, then 40, then 35, then 28, then 15, then 6…until Luffy was seemingly only one left. Granite was picking the wolves off like they were nothing.

Luffy, whose body was now stained by the blood of his own brethren, watched with wide, shocked, horrified eyes. Granite had killed off his family, one-by-one. His uncles, his aunts, his cousin, his friends…all were dead…and he was next.

Granite wasted no time in charging at the boy, but just when he was about to jump on him…

"RAAAAAAAAARRRRGGH!"

Tundra appeared out of nowhere, biting down on Granite's head.

"Dad!" Luffy cried.

"Run, Luffy!" Tundra ordered. "Hurry! Go and find Blizzard and your Mother!"

Luffy, although reluctant, heeded his father's orders and ran off, following the scent of his brother and mother, thus leaving Tundra to keep Granite at bay.

"It's just you and me, now, Granite," Tundra growled, his tail swishing left and right, aggressively.

Granite just growled back.

XXX

Nami ran through the forest with Usopp and Zoro following close behind.

The scent of blood was getting stronger. So much so, that it was absolutely sickening. It didn't take long before the three explorers the location of the slaughter.

Dead bodies of wolves now littered the forest floor, even the bodies of little pups.

The smell of their blood wafted everywhere. It was so strong, that even Zoro felt like he was about to vomit.

"Oh, dear God…!" Usopp whispered.

"It's like a wolf slaughterhouse," said Zoro.

Nami, although disgusted with what she had just seen, moved forward to investigate. She was soon met with the dead body of the older white wolf she saw earlier today. Judging by he was bigger than the other wolves, she suspected that he was the alpha male. He must've been killed trying to protect the pack, judging by the claw marks in his neck and side.

Followed by this, she soon found a trail of bloody prints. Most of them were paw prints. Some of them left the print of a dog's paw, so she concluded that only two managed to escape. Following the trail was a set of hand and footprints. Luffy must've gone with them. However, the ones that stuck out the most were the larger paw prints.

The bear had gone after them.

Wasting no time, Nami followed the bloody trail, and the boys followed after her.

XXX

Luffy found Primrose and Blizzard under a hollow log. When Blizzard first saw the crimson-stained Luffy, he immediately jumped to the conclusion that he had been injured beyond belief, but after he told him that some of the blood got on him, he calmed down.

Primrose, however, was in the worst possible shape. She had taken a claw to her side and was bleeding profusely, in spite of Blizzard's best efforts to lick the wound clean. Her breathing was labored and she found it hard to even move.

Her grip on life was loosening.

"Mom?" Luffy muttered.

"L…Luffy…" Primrose whispered. "My son…I'm afraid…I don't have much longer."

"Don't say that!" Luffy snapped, the tears already beginning to form. "Don't start talking like you're about to die, Mom!"

Blizzard just watched in silence as Luffy laid his head on his mother's side,

"You said…" he whispered. "You said…you said you'd never leave me, didn't you. You promised me that you'd never leave me…right, Mom?"

Primrose was quiet.

"Luffy…" she called to him softly. "There's something…you should know…so listen, carefully."

Luffy and Blizzard nodded in understanding.

"Luffy…" Primrose said. "You've always believed…that you were one of us. A wolf, through-and-through."

"But…that's because I am a wolf," Luffy said. "I am a wolf, aren't I?"

A pause came.

"No…"

Luffy gasped silently.

"Luffy, you are not really a wolf, at all," said Primrose, weakly. "It pains me to tell you so, but I'm afraid I speak the truth. Your own mother had kept secrets from you…and that is something I can live with, no longer. When you started to ask questions about the human female…I knew I couldn't keep it from you, forever."

Luffy swallowed the lump in his throat.

"My son," she said. "You are not a wolf…you are, in fact, a human. A young human that your Father and I had found, long ago, after we had lost our other son…Blizzard's true brother. Humans, Luffy…are who you truly belong with…do you understand me?"

Luffy sniffled and nodded, the tears still in his eyes.

Primrose smiled weakly.

"Blizzard…" she whispered. "I'm counting on you. Look after Luffy for me and your Father. Even if he is a human, he is still your brother."

"I understand, Mom," Blizzard said. "I'll take good care of Luffy."

"No matter what…" Primrose began, "you will always…be my son…Luffy. Be good for your brother…I love you, both."

"We love you, too," Blizzard and Luffy said in unison.

Primrose's weak smile grew as wide as it could…before her eyes became dull…and her breathing ceased.

Primrose, a true mother to the end, died from her injuries.

Blizzard shivered and folded his ears back, trying hard to fight back against his tears, but Luffy couldn't take anymore. He arched his head up and let out a long, anguished howl, the tears finally falling from his face.

They didn't realize they had been followed the whole time.

Suddenly, the hollow log opened up, revealing Granite, madder than ever.

"RUN FOR IT, LUFFY!" Blizzard yelled as he ran off.

Luffy, too frozen with fear, stayed put, his body hanging over the corpse of his dead mother.

Granite roared in the 17-year-old's face before he raised his paw up, preparing to slice Luffy to ribbons.

**KABANG!** A loud bang went off, and the resulting shot had blown off three of Granite's toes, sending him roaring in even more pain than he was shot in the eye.

He looked back and saw the human female, as well as two more male humans, one of which was carrying a rifle.

XXX

"Nice shot, Usopp," said Zoro.

"What do you expect?" said Usopp. "I learned from my old man, after all."

"Get ready," Nami said. "He's coming this way!"

The enraged bear charged at the trio. Usopp and Nami opened fire on him, while Zoro drew his swords, two in each hand and one in his mouth.

The bullets continued to hit the bear, but they didn't seem to have any effect on him, for he kept charging, as if the pain meant nothing to him.

"Jeez, what's with this guy?" Usopp questioned as he continued firing. "He's just like Zoro, it's like nothing bothers him!"

The bear jumped at the trio. Usopp and Nami screamed in terror, but then, something long and sharp pierced the bear's chest, straight through his heart.

Zoro stabbed the bear.

As the animal fell to the side, dead, Zoro re-sheathed his other two swords, the one that was used to stab the bear remaining drawn.

"You two are a couple of babies," he said.

Nami was about to make a comeback, but soon remembered why they came. Looking around, she soon spotted Luffy and the younger white wolf.

"Luffy!" she cried as she ran over, with Usopp and Zoro soon following.

Nami slowly approached from behind and saw that he now had his face buried in the female wolf's fur, trying to dry his tears. She looked down at him, sadly, her eyes beginning to tear up, themselves.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know why he was crying. It was obvious that the boy was raised by this wolf and viewed her as his mother. Without her for protection, it would most likely mean his death.

"Luffy," Nami called, softly.

Luffy gasped and turned to her, but he soon relaxed when he saw her, able to remember her from their last meeting.

"Is this wolf your Mom, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"M…Mom…" Luffy repeated, sniffling. "Mom…gone…Dad…gone…everyone…gone." He turned to the white wolf behind him. "Blizzard…big brother…only one left."

Nami's eyes softened with sympathy. Zoro and Usopp soon followed, also feeling pity for the boy who was slowly grasping their language.

"I'm sorry, Luffy," Nami said.

"S…so…sorry," repeated Luffy, sounding out the word.

"I'm sorry that that bear wiped out your entire family," said Nami as she wrapped her arms around him.

Luffy was surprised by the sudden contact, but for some reason, it felt comforting, and he didn't pull away. He slowly returned the gesture, hiccupping. As he did, Nami looked down to Luffy's "mother", and then back at Luffy. She then smiled.

"Luffy," she said. "I think I know what we can do for them."

Luffy gave Nami a puzzled, inquisitive look.

XXX

The next morning, Nami, Zoro, and Usopp had given the entire pack a proper burial on the island's shore.

Luffy was still crying by the time they had finished burying Primrose, and was now pawing at her grave.

"M…Mom…" he whispered in the language the wolves taught him.

Blizzard approached Luffy and put a gentle paw on his shoulder.

"Okay, Luffy," he said. "Enough with the tears, already. No matter how much you cry, Mom and Dad won't come back."

"Okay," said Luffy.

"So," said Usopp. "Where's he gonna go, now?"

Luffy approached Nami from behind, taking her hand in his and looking up at her like a pleading child. Nami just smiled at him before she turned to Usopp.

"He's gonna stay with us," Nami answered.

Zoro and Usopp dropped their jaws at the idea, then turned to each other, then back at Nami.

"Are you serious?" Zoro asked.

"Where else can he go?" Nami asked back. "If he stays here, he won't stand a chance!"

"But where in the city could he possibly stay?" Usopp questioned. "Not with me! My Dad thinks I'm weird enough since I have a pet reindeer at home!"

"And he's not living with me," Zoro said. "I'm a mercenary, and I can't be bothered with being a babysitter for some wolf-boy!"

"Well, I can't let him stay with me!" Nami retorted. "I've got a boyfriend living with me at home, and he's gonna ask too many questions!"

A pause came.

"Well, he could stay with your sister," Zoro said.

Nami gasped silently. Her sister, Nojiko, had plenty room at her house, but then again, she'd probably go nuts if she asked her to watch a 17-year-old wild-boy for her. Still, Luffy needed a place to stay, and Nojiko seemed to be the only one that Nami could trust.

With a sigh, she turned to Luffy and pointed to him, "Luffy is going with Nami, Zoro, and Usopp, now."

Luffy tilted his head in puzzlement.

"Luffy…go with…Nami," he said.

"That's right!" Nami said, praising. "You're coming with us!"

Luffy turned back to Blizzard, who felt somewhat left out. He remembered that Primrose asked him to take care of Luffy, and seeing as how he was the last of his family, he came to one conclusion.

"Luffy…no go," said Luffy. "No go…unless Blizzard go, too."

"You want Blizzard to come with us?" asked Nami.

"Blizzard…big brother," Luffy said. "Blizzard…only family. Luffy no go…without Blizzard."

Nami looked at Blizzard, who stared back at her with his cherry blossom pink eyes. She huffed out another sigh. Seeing as how Luffy had been raised with this wolf, she knew that he wouldn't leave this place without him.

"Okay, Luffy," Nami said. "Blizzard can go, too."

Luffy smiled at Nami, then at Blizzard, who approached them both. Nami smiled as well, as did Usopp and Zoro.

One thing was for certain…their lives will never be the same, again.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Luffy, and Blizzard boarded the ferry that was en route back home to the city. As the ship was shoving off, Nami noticed that Luffy and Blizzard were watching their home disappear beyond the horizon, as if they were saying goodbye to their family in their own way. Nami could smile sadly before she put a hand on Luffy's shoulder.<p>

"C'mon, Luffy," she said. "Let's get you into some new clothes."

"Clothes?" Luffy repeated, questioningly.

XXX

A moment later, after a bit of struggling, Luffy was now garbed in a green shirt with a purple star in the center and a pair of denim jeans that fit him perfectly, courtesy of Usopp, as well as a pair of sandals. At first, he objected to the idea, but after looking himself over in the mirror (which surprised him at first when he saw his reflection), he soon came to like them.

"Enjoy them while you can," said Usopp. "Where we're going, we're gonna get some new ones."

During the trip, Nami had decided to teach Luffy how to live a regular human lifestyle, so as not give him culture shock when they arrived at the city.

First off: posture.

Nami had to teach not to walk on all fours but instead on his legs, like she did. At first, Luffy couldn't seem grasp the idea. As a result, Nami lay him on the bed and tickled him, mercilessly until he got it right. After about 3 hours and much tickling, as well as a lot of patience, Luffy finally managed to learn how to walk on his legs.

The second lesson: eating.

Nami tried to teach Luffy that meat was better when cooked. She also tried to teach him not shovel it all into his mouth like a crazed animal, not to mention how to use cutlery. Luffy also had trouble with this lesson, and Nami once again had to tickle him to get positive results. At least it didn't take much longer than it did to teach him to walk. Luffy did feel a bit confused however. If he had to eat with cutlery, then how come Blizzard didn't?

Third lesson: how to read and talk.

Nami showed Luffy a little book with the alphabet. It took some doing, but Luffy was able to make pronunciations much easily when he saw the pictures and words.

"What's this, Luffy?" Nami asked as she pointed to one of the pictures in the book.

"M…mo…mon…key…monkey!" Luffy said, sounding the word out.

"That's right!" Nami praised before she pointed to another picture. "Now what's this?"

"M…melon," Luffy said.

"Good!" Nami praised, again.

Luffy smiled a proud, toothy grin at his achievement. He couldn't help but feel comfortable around Nami. After all, she was the very first human that he's ever met. At least, that's what he thought. He didn't know why, but he felt like he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Nami wasn't the only one who Luffy was bonding with. Usopp found Luffy to be great company, sometimes. He was able to have an audience for his tall tales, which always grasped the wolf-boy's attention. The ones that seemed to entertain the most were stories about pirates.

Zoro, at first annoyed by Luffy, also grew fond of him. Luffy would often watch silently as the swordsman lifted barbells and weights and sat around the deck, meditating. Zoro often found the boy joining him for a nap, and not once did he complain.

Despite this, having Luffy on board the ferry did have its down points.

Blizzard may've been able to adapt quickly, but Luffy was entirely different story. He would often be seen clinging to the railing because he was still wasn't used to the waves rocking, so he was always seasick and complaining that he was nauseous. At night, he would often be heard howling at the moon with Blizzard, which kept the trio awake. When he slept, however, that seemed to be the worst of it all. He would start whining like a sad or scared puppy in its new home, as well as toss and turn in bed, obviously from nightmares. In the morning, Luffy woke up saying that his sheets were wet.

Nami would feel frustrated by this, sometimes, but she still remained patient with Luffy.

XXX

It was the last night of the voyage. The group would be arriving at the city the next day.

Zoro and Usopp were sleeping in their cabin, Luffy and Blizzard were sleeping outside on the deck, and Nami was sleeping in a cabin of her own.

Speaking of Nami, she was actually seemingly asleep, but she was actually very much awake. She was really worried for Luffy. The lessons were going good so far, and his speech was improving, but the nightmares he was having really worried her.

She remembered when her mother was shot dead before her very eyes. She had nightmares for months on end.

Who knew how long it would take for Luffy to get over his loss?

Suddenly, Nami heard the door to her cabin open, revealing Luffy in the doorway.

"Luffy?" she muttered. "What are you doing in here?"

Luffy entered the cabin, and Nami got a good look at his face. There were fresh tears cascading from his eyes.

"Another nightmare, huh?" Nami asked.

"Can't sleep," Luffy said with a hiccup. "Even with Blizzard…I can't sleep without Mom and Dad."

Nami scooted over and patted the mattress, gesturing Luffy to climb in with her. He didn't hesitate, and immediately jumped in, sobbing. Nami pulled Luffy into a comforting embrace.

"I miss Mom and Dad!" declared Luffy. "I miss them!"

"Shh…" Nami shushed, gently combing her hand through his scruffy black hair. "It'll be okay, Luffy. You'll be okay. You've still got Blizzard, at least."

"I still miss Mom and Dad!" Luffy said.

Nami thought long and hard on what she could do to get Luffy to go back to sleep again. At that moment, an idea came to her.

She could sing the lullaby that her mother would sing to her.

"Luffy," Nami called, softly. "How'd you like to hear a lullaby?"

Luffy looked up at Nami.

"L…lull…a…by?" he repeated, questioningly. "What's that?"

"It's a song someone sings to put people to sleep," Nami answered.

Luffy looked down in thought, but then looked up at Nami, again.

"Okay," he said.

Nami smiled and pulled Luffy closer to her.

"**Now stop your crying, it'll be all right.**

**Just take my hand. Hold it tight.**

**I will protect you from all around you.**

**I will be here, don't you cry."**

Luffy was now holding Nami's hand as she continued to sing to him, softly.

"**For one so small, you seem so strong.**

**My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.**

**This bond between us can't be broken.**

**I will be here, don't you cry.**

'**Cause you'll be in my heart.**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart.**

**From this day on, now and forevermore.**

**You'll be in my heart,**

**No matter what they say.**

**You'll be in my heart…**

**Always."**

At that point, Luffy began to slip into a deep sleep from the sound of Nami's soft voice. He soon rested his head against the cool pillow, breathing softly. Nami smiled, somewhat sadly, before she began to stroke his arm from the shoulder to his hand.

"Yeah," she said. "You'll be fine, Luffy. The pain of losing your family may last for a long time, but it'll go away…maybe not on its own, but I can help you."

Luffy seemed to hear her words, for he started to smile in his sleep. Nami smiled as well before she returned to her slumber.

In the doorway, Usopp, Zoro, and Blizzard were standing there, and all three had smiles creased upon their lips, also.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>The next morning, after breakfast, the ferry had arrived at Grand Line City…where Nami was born and raised.<p>

Contrary to what Nami thought, Luffy reacted quite differently when he first saw the city.

"Whoa!" Luffy gasped in amazement, his hand clasped around Nami's. "This is city?"

"Yes, Luffy," Nami answered. "This is the city where I was born! It may not actually be a forest, but in a way, it sort of is!"

_You're telling me, sister,_ Blizzard thought, equally as amazed as his adopted little brother. _This place is huge!_

Luffy looked around and saw the many tall buildings that practically touched the sky, as well as the people walking up and down the streets, not to mention the cars that were being driven on the roads.

"City is big," Luffy said. "City is big, just like forest, but bigger!"

"Oh, it's big, alright," Usopp said. "Grand Line City is one of the biggest cities in all the world!"

"Does city have food?" Luffy asked.

"Lots of food," Zoro answered. "Fish, meat, burgers, fries, ice cream, you name it, the city's got it!"

"Is city food good?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, yeah," Usopp answered. "And that's just the half of it! You haven't lived until you've eaten Sanji's cooking!"

"San…gee…?" Luffy sounded out, questioningly. "What is San…gee?"

"Not what, Luffy," Nami corrected. "Who. Sanji's my boyfriend."

"Boy…friend?" Luffy repeated.

"I'll explain later," Nami said before she pulled Luffy along. "Right now, we have to go see a friend."

"Friend?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah!" Nami answered. "Her name's Robin, and she's very nice."

"Ro…bin?" Luffy repeated sounded out.

"Right!" Nami praised. "You're getting better at speaking like a regular person, Luffy!"

Luffy smiled proudly as Nami pulled him along by the hand, Blizzard walking alongside him, and Zoro and Usopp following behind.

They soon reached the bus stop. When the bus arrived, Luffy and Blizzard seemed reluctant to board, just like when they were on the ferry. Blizzard, like before, was able to adapt quickly, but the moment Luffy felt the bus move, he immediately got sick. His stomach clenched with nausea and distress, and it didn't take long for him to throw up. However, that only happened once. Nami helped quell his motion sickness by gently rubbing his belly and telling him that he was doing fine.

They soon arrived at the city museum, where Nami's closest friend works.

XXX

Upon entering, they were soon greeted by Nico Robin, Nami's best friend. Robin was a successful 28-year-old woman who is the owner and founder of the Grand Line City World History Museum.

Luffy smelled the scent of flowers and a rather strong smelling perfume, the latter of which Luffy and Blizzard didn't like.

"Welcome back," Robin said in greeting to Nami, Zoro, and Usopp before she turned to Luffy and Blizzard. "I see you've brought home some…souvenirs from your last trip."

"This is Robin, Luffy," Nami said. "She's my friend."

"She has funny smell," Luffy said, simply.

Zoro and Usopp gritted their teeth, while Nami slightly whapped Luffy against his arm.

"Luffy!" she scolded before she turned to Robin. "Robin, I'm so sorry about that. Look, feel free to think that I'm crazy, but this boy…he's not from here. We met him in Emerald Forest. Apparently, he was raised by a pack of wolves, and…all of them have been wiped out by a single grizzly bear. The white wolf that came with us is Blizzard, his…err…brother. Luffy wouldn't leave the island we found him on unless he came, too."

"I see," Robin said.

Nami felt her hand getting squeezed a bit. She had obviously and unintentionally reopened an old wound.

"So what's his name?" Robin asked.

"Luffy," Nami answered.

"Well, Luffy," Robin said as she held her hand out, "it's very nice to meet you, and welcome to our version of 'the forest'."

"Nice to meet Robin, too," Luffy said as he took Robin's hand in his and shook it, albeit a bit rapidly.

"He's still learning, Robin," said Nami. "You'll have to excuse him."

"Of course," Robin said. "I'm taking my break, right now. If you'd like, I could drive you home."

"That'd be very nice, Robin," Nami said. "Thank you, so much."

Robin smiled and chuckled.

XXX

"BLLLEEEEEEGGH!"

"Ah, CRAP!"

"Luffy, not again!"

"Sorry."

Luffy had just thrown up in the back seat of Robin's purple Porsche, and on Zoro's shoes, no less.

Robin had already dropped Usopp off, so Zoro was next. Nami asked Robin to take her to her sister's for a quick visit.

"Robin, I'm so sorry about this," Nami apologized as she cleaned up the bile from the carpeting in the car while Zoro cleaned off his shoes. "He's not used to being in a car, yet."

"That's completely understandable," said Robin. "Poor thing."

She pulled up to the street that Zoro lived on.

"Bye, Zoro," Nami said. "Sorry about your shoes."

"Whatever," Zoro said as he exited the car. "Thanks for the ride, Robin."

"Prude," Nami whispered. She soon felt a tug on her arm.

"Nami, look!" Luffy called as he pointed out the window. "Trees! Just like home! The city has trees!"

"Yes, Luffy," Nami said, "only this isn't the city. These are the suburbs."

"Su…suburbs," Luffy said.

"Right!" Nami praised, again.

Robin soon pulled up to Cocoyashi Dr.. It was here that Nami's sister, Nojiko lived.

"Okay, we're here," Robin said.

"Thanks, Robin," said Nami as she got out. "C'mon Luffy. C'mon Blizzard. We're gonna meet my sister!"

"Sister?" Luffy repeated, questioningly. "Nami has sister?"

"Yes!" Nami answered. "Her name's Nojiko and she's also very nice! You'll really love her."

Luffy smiled. He seemed to be making friends everywhere he went. The city seemed to be getting better and better!

XXX

Nami and Luffy entered the first house on the square.

"Knock, knock!" Nami called.

Nami was soon greeted by a woman who was at least 2 years older than Nami. She purplish-blue hair, darker skin, pink lip gloss, and tattoos all over her right arm and collarbone. She wore a beige, sleeveless shirt, blue trousers, and a pair of purple slippers.

This is Nami's older sister, Nojiko, and needless to say, she was overjoyed to see her.

"Nami!" Nojiko cried as she threw her arms around her. "Welcome back!"

"It's good to be back, Nojiko!" Nami said as she hugged her back. "I missed you so much!"

Nojiko soon noticed Luffy and Blizzard.

"Who're your friends?" she asked.

"Luffy," Luffy said as he held his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," said Nojiko as she shook his outstretched hand.

Luffy looked down at Blizzard.

"This is big brother, Blizzard," Luffy said.

"B…brother?" Nojiko repeated, questioningly.

"I-I'll tell you later, Nojiko," said Nami.

Suddenly, the sound of growling stomachs filled the air with starving sounds. The two girls looked back and saw Luffy and Blizzard, both slumped on the floor.

"Hungry, Nami," Luffy said.

Blizzard whimpered in agreement.

The two girls smiled at the wolf-boy and wolf.

XXX

Nojiko had made Luffy some pan-fried chicken dumplings. At first, Luffy almost reverted back to how he used to eat, but after being reminded by Nami, he slowed down a bit. Still, he ate quite a large quantity of dumplings.

Blizzard was given some dumplings, as well.

During this time, Nami was in Nojiko's room and had explained Luffy's story to Nojiko, who, at first, found it rather hard to believe, but after seeing Luffy "talking" to Blizzard in the language he first learned, she decided to take her sister's word for it.

"So you brought him here because…?" Nojiko questioned.

"I need you to watch him for me," said Nami. "Nojiko, it's not that I don't want him around my house. I'm just afraid of what Sanji will do to him! If I bring him back with me, he's gonna start questioning me and wonder if I'm cheating on him, which I'd never do to him!"

"I don't know," Nojiko said, unsure.

"Nojiko, please," Nami said. "It's just for a week or so. You can keep Blizzard in the backyard and give Luffy his lessons while I'm gone. I'll come and visit him, too!"

Nojiko crossed her arms, thinking long and hard.

"Okay, Nami," she said. "I'll do it."

"Thanks, sis!" Nami said, gratefully as she pulled Nojiko into an embrace. "You're the best, you know that?"

"Like I don't know it enough," Nojiko said.

As Nami and Nojiko came out to the living room, they saw Luffy and Blizzard were now investigating the television, sniffing the glass and sneezing a bit at the dust. Blizzard touched the power button by accident, causing it switch on. Both were startled by the sudden flashing of the screen, but Blizzard didn't run. Luffy, however, immediately yelped and ran into Nami's arms.

"What's that?" Luffy asked, sounding somewhat panicked.

"It's okay, Luffy," Nami reassured. "It's just the T.V."

"T.V.?" Luffy repeated. "What T.V.?"

"It's a box with moving pictures that you watch," Nami explained.

"Watch?" Luffy repeated. "Like how Nami watches the sea on the boat?"

"That's right!" Nami said, ignoring her sister's snickering.

Luffy looked over to the television and saw Blizzard staring into it, eyes practically glued to the screen. The wolf-boy soon sat next to him, almost entranced by the moving pictures onscreen, like anyone with a television.

Nami smiled at Luffy's child-like nature, but it also seemed to worry her, somewhat. This sort of innocence may help him or hinder him in any way possible. Luffy could commit simply out his innocent curiosity, or worse yet: actually doing it. At any rate, she trusted Nojiko to guide him in the right direction.

Still, she couldn't but feel that maybe this wouldn't be such a good idea. After all, Luffy seemed to be attached to her.

Shaking her head to erase the thought, Nami approached Luffy and gently ruffled his hair to get his attention.

"Okay, Luffy," Nami said. "I'm gonna go home, now, so I want you stay here and be good for Nojiko."

Luffy, breaking out of his trance from the T.V., looked up at Nami, bewildered.

"I can't go with Nami?" he questioned.

"No," Nami answered. "I'm sorry."

"But I wanna go with Nami," Luffy said.

"You can't come with me, Luffy."

"But…but why?"

Nami sighed, trying to think of a good excuse. She just put her hands on Luffy's shoulders and knelt down in front of him.

"It's pretty hard to explain, Luffy," she said. "But listen. I promise I'll come visit you whenever I can."

Luffy seemed to smile at this.

"But until then," started Nami, an authoritative tone in her voice, knowing that since Luffy was like a puppy, he'd be much more attentive, "you have to promise me that you'll be on your best behavior for Nojiko and listen to her when I'm not here. Okay?"

Luffy nodded in understanding, smiling.

"I promise," he said.

"Good boy," Nami said before she turned to Blizzard. "That goes for you, too, Blizzard. Since you're Luffy's big brother, I want you to set a very good example for him."

Blizzard, understanding Nami's language, nodded his head.

Nami gave Luffy a small peck on the cheek, ruffled his hair, and pulled him into a hug, which he quickly returned.

"Bye," she said.

"Bye-bye," Luffy said back.

Nami stood up and walked over to Nojiko, giving her a loving goodbye hug.

"Bye, sis," she said. "Take care of him, for me. He might be a handful, but please, try to be patient with him."

"I'll do my best," said Nojiko.

Nami reached into her purse and pulled out a tape recorder.

"What's this for?" asked Nojiko.

"This is for Luffy," she said. "It has me singing the lullaby Mom used to sing to us recorded on it. Play it to him at night before he goes to sleep."

"I see," Nojiko as she took the recorder.

As Nami headed out the door, she gave one last look to Luffy, who was waving like an innocent 4-year-old child, smiling. It nearly broke Nami's heart to leave him like this, but what choice did she possibly have?

She shut the door behind her, leaving Luffy to watch.

"Well, Luffy," Nojiko said as she headed to the guest room. "Looks like you and your…err…brother are stick with me for a while. So, let's get you settled into your new…" She trailed off when she saw Luffy still staring at the door. "Luffy?" she called before she went over and put her hand on his shoulder.

Luffy turned to her, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Nami coming back," he said. "Right?"

Nojiko's heart melted at the sight. It was clear that he missed Nami, already. Without hesitation, she pulled Luffy into a caring hug, which he returned.

"Poor baby," she whispered as she soothingly rubbed his back.

Luffy shivered, and his sobs were muffled as he buried his face into Nojiko's shoulder. When his mother had died, it felt like Nami was his only sense of comfort. With her gone, he felt lost and alone, once again, and only had this strange woman and his brother to lean to, for now. Even if Nami came just to visit, it felt like it wouldn't be the same.

Still, he promised Nami that he would be good for Nojiko, so that's he planned to do.

Blizzard just stood by and watched.

_Something tells me that this isn't such a good idea,_ he thought. _I don't think even I'LL be able to help Luffy with this._

XXX

Nami had just gotten into the passenger seat of Robin's car and was being driven home. All the while, Nami could only stare out the window.

"Robin?" Nami called to the historian.

"Hmm?" Robin hummed.

"Have you ever gotten a feeling of déjà vu?" Nami asked.

"Several times," Robin answered. "Why do you ask?"

"It's weird," Nami said. "I can't help but feel like…I met Luffy before."

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Robin dropped Nami off at her house which she shared with her boyfriend.<p>

"Thanks for the ride, Robin!" Nami called out, gratefully before she entered the house. "Oh, Sanji~! I'm home!"

Nami was soon greeted by a man in his early-20s. He had blonde hair that covered the left half of his face and a swirl-y eyebrow.

This is Sanji, Nami's boyfriend and vice head chef of the Baratie, the restaurant where he works.

Sanji threw his arms around his beloved girlfriend and gently captured her lips in a quick "I-missed-you" kiss.

"So, how was your trip to Emerald Forest?" Sanji asked.

"Beautiful," Nami answered. "So many flowers and plants, and lots of cute little animals, too!"

Sanji gave Nami a rather jealous look.

"Not as cute as you, of course," Nami said, earning a smile from Sanji. "So what are we having for dinner, tonight? I'm starving."

"Shrimp scampi," Sanji said. "I just started preparing it."

"Can't wait," Nami said as she headed to the bathroom to wash up.

As she prepared the bath water, she couldn't help but wonder…

How was Luffy doing?

XXX

It had been about 5 hours since Nami left Luffy and Blizzard at Nojiko's place, and already, the teen was showing signs of separation anxiety.

He would go to the door and attempt to get out, but he had yet to learn about locks. Nojiko would turn on the T.V. to distract him, but it would only have the desired effect for about 30 minutes. He would go back to the door and scratch at it. He would even whimper and whine a little. Not even food seemed to avert his attention from the door.

Nojiko would continue the lessons that Nami would give him so she could try and keep him occupied using flashcards, only these had bigger words. At first, Luffy had trouble with the pronunciation, but just like when he was on the ferry, he proved to be a quick learner, and was able to sound the words without struggling.

"What's with this word, Luffy?" Nojiko asked as she held up a flashcard.

Luffy squinted his eyes a bit.

"E…en…envelope!" he exclaimed.

"Good!" Nojiko praised before she picked up another card. "And what's this word?"

"B…bi…bicycle!" Luffy said.

"Good job!" Nojiko praised, again.

When nighttime came around, Nojiko had trouble getting Luffy and Blizzard into the bathtub, but she soon showed them the bath toys that they could play with in the water. When they were finished, however, it took a while for Luffy to want to come out.

When Nojiko put him to bed, he couldn't fall asleep at all, even with the recording of Nami's voice. Apparently, he seemed to tell the difference. He ended up being so fidgety and would keep pining for Nami, although he was trying so hard to live up to his promise to her. He just wished that she'd hurry up and come visit him.

Blizzard could only sit in the backyard, which was somewhat reminiscent of the forest, and pity his little brother. He knew for certain that Luffy needed Nami for comfort and guidance, and without her…well…he just felt plain miserable.

Luffy came outside in the backyard that night, complaining that he couldn't sleep, at all. The room he was staying in had too many unfamiliar scents and sounds. Blizzard let him sleep with him under the tangerine tree that was growing in the backyard, since the scent of the fruits reminded him of Nami so much, and the sound of the leaves rustling in the breeze reminded him of home.

He remembered when he first slept with Nami. It so warm and comforting to him, just like when he slept with Primrose and Tundra.

This would have to do for now.

XXX

Nojiko awoke the next the morning in a state of panic.

Luffy was nowhere in the house to be found.

When she went to the room he was staying in, all she saw was the busted tape recorder and the sheets tossed aside carelessly on the floor.

She searched the entire house but couldn't seem to find her charge anywhere. Then it dawned her.

"Maybe he's outside!"

When she looked out the sliding glass door, she saw that she was correct.

Luffy was lying under the tangerine tree with Blizzard as his pillow, still sleeping.

Nojiko heaved a sigh of relief. If Luffy somehow ran off the property, she didn't know how she was going to explain it to Nami.

Suddenly, Nojiko heard the phone ring. Looking at the caller I.D., she saw, to her relief, that it was Nami. She pressed the "talk" button and held the receiver up to her ear and mouth.

"**Hey, Nojiko."**

"Hey, Nami," Nojiko greeted.

"**Sanji left for work, already, so I just called to check up on Luffy. How is he?"**

"I don't think he's doing all that good," Nojiko said before she heaved an exasperated sigh. "Nami, I knew he'd miss you, but I didn't think it'd be that bad!"

"**What are you talking about?"**

"When you left, he wouldn't stop whining for you," Nojiko explained. "I tried to distract with food and the T.V., but it would only work for about 30 minutes before he went right back to the door. He's been learning to say big words pretty good, but other than that, the poor thing just looks miserable. He broke the tape recorder you gave me and he threw sheets around in the room. I don't think this is gonna work out, Nami!"

"**Nojiko, calm down. First of all, where's Luffy?"**

"He's outside in the backyard with that wolf. He's still asleep."

"**Go wake him up, show him the phone, and tell him it's me. I taught him what a phone was during the trip back home."**

Nojiko made a noise to show that she understood, and then went outside to the tangerine tree that Luffy and Blizzard were slumbering under.

"Luffy," Nojiko called, shaking Luffy awake.

The wolf-boy looked up to the 20-year-old woman with sleepy eyes. That's when Nojiko showed him the phone.

"It's Nami," she said.

That was enough to get Luffy fully alert. He hastily grabbed the phone, almost dropping on the lawn, and held it up to his ear, able to tell the difference between the mouth part and the ear part.

"Nami!" Luffy cried, sounding close to tears.

"**Hi, Luffy! I heard you're not doing so good. Are you okay?"**

"No, I'm not! I hate it here! Nojiko's house has too many smells and sounds I'm not used to!"

"**I see. Well, it's gonna like that for a while, but don't worry. You'll get used to thing over time."**

Luffy sniffled, trying to hold back tears. He may've been able to speak to her through the phone, but it wasn't the same.

He needed the real thing.

"**Listen. I'm gonna come see you, okay? I'll be there in a couple of hours."**

Hearing that seemed to make Luffy feel better, for he started to smile.

"**Now, give the phone back to Nojiko. Okay?"**

Luffy made a humming sound to show that he understood and handed Nojiko the phone back.

"**I told him that I'm coming over. Until then, try to keep him occupied as best as you can, Nojiko. Maybe I'll bring him a few toys, too."**

"That'd be good."

"**Here's another thing. Luffy needs a lot of patience and care. Just do what I do: give him lots of human contact, like hugs or rubbing his back or hair. Also, sometimes, you need to be assertive with him. He's kind of like a little puppy since he was raised by wolves and all. Plus, he also reacts to tickles. When he makes mistake in manners or something like that, lay on him on the bed and tickle him. This also works when he needs to be cheered up. Try it some time."**

"Okay."

"**See you when I get there, then."**

"Yeah. See you."

Nami hung up, and Nojiko hung up soon after before she looked outside and saw Luffy, sitting in the grass, speaking to Blizzard in the language he used to speak to animals.

All she could do was make a rather bewildered face.

XXX

"You hear that, Blizzard?" Luffy asked. "Nami's coming over!"

"So I've heard," Blizzard said.

"I can't wait for her to come and see how good I've been doing," Luffy said. "I'm getting better at speaking like a regular human! Maybe she can teach me some more new words!"

"Luffy," Blizzard said. "Maybe you shouldn't cling to Nami, so much. You may be attached to her, but…" he trailed off when he saw his brother's questioning, almost sad expression, and decided to drop what he was about to say. Instead, he just stood up and got into a playful stance. "C'mon. Let's scuffle! We haven't scuffled in a long time! C'mon, little brother! Let's have us some fun, huh?"

Luffy immediately lit up and jumped at Blizzard, wrestling him to the ground and playfully nipping at his ears while Blizzard tugged at the sleeve of his shirt.

XXX

Nami was preparing to go visit Luffy and Nojiko, packing up her purse with flashcards and a few toys for Luffy to play with. As she did, she couldn't help but feel an uneasy clench in her stomach.

What Nojiko had just explained Nami somewhat scared her. If Luffy could break the tape recorder and toss the sheets aside, then who knows what could happen if Nami left, again? After all, Luffy was almost like a dog, and dogs with separation anxiety are often liable to tear apart everything just to relieve it.

No. Nami had assured herself that nothing like that could happen.

Could it?

XXX

Nojiko handed Luffy a bowl of Frosted Flakes cereal, and then flicked the T.V. on, skimming through the channels until she found the cartoons, which Luffy adored.

Blizzard was out in the backyard, enjoying his own company.

As Luffy sat in front of the T.V., Nojiko ruffled his hair a bit.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit, Luffy," she said, "but I'll be back in a bit."

Luffy nodded in understanding before Nojiko gave him a quick hug, which he returned. She soon let go, grabbed her purse and car keys, and then left.

Luffy could only stare at the door before he returned to eating his cereal and watching his cartoons.

XXX

9:37 am.

Nami pulled up to Nojiko's house in her orange Chevrolet. However, when she pulled into the driveway, she saw Nojiko outside the door, her hand gripping her face.

She seemed rather anxious.

Wasting no time, Nami got out of her car and approached Nojiko.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami.

Nojiko removed her hand from her face, revealing a cut along her left temple. Nami gasped.

"What happened to you?" Nami asked.

"Luffy happened!" Nojiko answered. "Nami, you have to do something! He's gone completely bonkers!"

"What do you mean?" questioned Nami.

"I only stepped out for about 45 minutes to pick up some groceries," Nojiko explained. "When I come back, I see Luffy tearing the entire living room apart! I tried to calm him down, but then he started acting like a wild animal! He actually scratched my face with his bare hands, and he even tried to bite me!"

"You mean you left him here, alone?" Nami questioned. "Nojiko, that's probably the biggest mistake you could've made!"

"I thought he'd be okay!" Nojiko said.

Nami grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, and threw the door open. The sight she was met with horrified her.

I looked like the whole place had been ransacked. Plates, bowls, and silverware all lay around the floor, some shattered beyond repair. The couch and the bookshelf was overturned. The books lay scattered around the floor, some of the pages having been torn out. Wallpaper now lay in shreds. The T.V. lay back against the floor, the glass from the now busted screen laying littered around the carpet, with some of the shards…stained with blood.

Nami followed the trail of carnage and saw a bloody hand print on the wall. The more she saw the destruction that Luffy had left behind himself, the more Nami felt rather scared.

The cartographer soon found the teen in the backyard. However, when she did, she soon saw that he was in the worst possible shape.

Luffy lay curled up next to Blizzard, his face hidden in his hands, the right of which was bleeding and had small shards of glass piercing the skin. He was shivering and murmuring to himself in the language he first knew.

Nami seemed hesitant to approach, but then, swallowing whatever fear she had, she soon started to walk forward.

Luffy continued to shiver and seethe from the pain in his hand, but as he did, he soon smelled the familiar scent of tangerines. He removed his head from his arms and looked up to see Nami, who looked down at him with the utmost sympathy.

Then…he just burst into tears with sobs so loud that they could wake the dead.

Without a second thought, Nami dropped to her knees and pulled Luffy into a bear-hug, refusing to let go. Luffy soon returned the hug, ignoring the searing pain in his hand.

Nojiko could only look on, whatever anger she was feeling against Luffy suddenly subsiding.

_Why?_ Nami thought, questioningly as she continued to hold Luffy. _Why didn't I listen to my gut instinct the first time?_

She tried to pull away, but Luffy wouldn't have it. He still kept his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Nojiko," Nami said. "I'm sorry about this…but I guess leaving Luffy wasn't a good idea, after all."

"But Nami, it's like you said," said Nojiko. "He doesn't have anywhere else to go."

Nami furrowed her brow in thought, but then she looked up to her sister.

"There's only one place I can take him," she said, "but Sanji's not gonna be a happy camper."

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Nami arrived home later that afternoon, but she wasn't the only one.<p>

Luffy and Blizzard were in the back seat, the former silently licking his wounded hand.

Nami looked up at the rearview mirror and saw Luffy's reflection. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After all, this was practically her fault. She was so worried about herself that she had forgotten about how sensitive Luffy truly is in his current state.

All she could do was hope that this would improve, and that, hopefully, Nojiko wouldn't have any second thoughts about the boy.

With a sigh, she got out of the car and opened the back door, gesturing Luffy and Blizzard to come out.

Besides, she had to get that hand cleaned up before it got infected.

She was so lucky that Sanji was still at work.

XXX

As they entered, Luffy took a good look at his surroundings.

"This is Nami's home?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nami answered. "This is where I live."

Luffy sniffed the air. He could smell Nami's scent almost everywhere in this room. However, the scent also mixed with the rather sickening smell of tobacco and cooking spices.

"Smells like Nami," said Luffy, "but also smells different."

"You get used to it," Nami said as she led Luffy into the bathroom.

She sat him down the toilet (seat covered, of course), and got out the First Aid kit. She took Luffy's injured hand and looked it over. Surprisingly, licking it seemed to do the trick. The wounds weren't bleeding as much, anymore, but that didn't mean that the wound was no longer in danger of getting infected.

With a pair of tweezers and a steady hand, Nami carefully pulled the shards of glass out of the wounds, which only made Luffy grunt in pain. Once the very last one was out, Nami got a cotton ball and dabbed it in some rubbing alcohol. She gently dabbed them on the cuts, which stung Luffy once it made contact and only caused him to practically cry in pain. When it was over, Nami bandaged his hand, tight, and told him not to take them off until she said so.

Nami then went to Sanji's room and got some of his clothes, which were loose on Luffy and the pants had to be held up with a belt.

After all that, Luffy remained quiet. It was only until Nami sat him on the sofa that he decided to say something.

"I'm sorry."

Nami looked over to Luffy, puzzled.

"Sorry?" she repeated, questioningly. "What for?"

"For wrecking your sister's house," answered Luffy. "I'm sorry. I promised you I'd be good…but I wasn't good."

Nami gave Luffy a sad smile before she pulled him into another hug, which he returned. Blizzard gently put his hand in his lap, letting out a soft whimper.

"Oh, Luffy…" said Nami. "You're not to blame, okay? This was mostly my fault. I promise, I'll never leave you, again. From now on, you stay with me."

"Thank you, Nami," said Luffy.

Nami smiled as she hugged Luffy tighter. She let him take in the warmth of her body and her smell and the sweet sound of her voice.

"You smell sweet, like fruit," said Luffy.

"Thank you," said Nami.

"You sound sweet, too," said Luffy. "You sound like my Mom."

"I just noticed something," Nami said. "Your starting to use regular pronouns, now. You really are getting better at speaking, Luffy."

Luffy smiled a big toothy grin, proudly. However, he soon dropped that grin at the sound of the angry rumbling in his stomach. Nami could only giggle.

"Sounds like somebody's hungry," she said.

Luffy nodded his head.

"I am."

Nami got from the sofa and headed for the kitchen.

"I think I know what'll cure those tummy grumbles," she said.

XXX

Luffy sat at the table, lethargically patting a stomach full of three plates of shrimp scampi.

"You full, now?" Nami asked, earning a nod and a small burp of satisfaction from the wolf-boy. She smiled before she pulled Luffy up from his chair and led him into her room, where the were more familiar scents. She laid him on the bed and gently pulled the covers up to his shoulders.

Luffy, slothful from a full belly and now comfortable with his surroundings, fell fast asleep.

Nami, satisfied with the results, went out to put Blizzard in the backyard for the night.

XXX

Sanji returned home at 10 o'clock that night. The dinner rush was murder.

_At least I can come home knowing that my beautiful is waiting for me,_ he thought.

As he entered the house, he saw that the flashing screen of the T.V.. There was a commercial on about some anime show about pirates, but he didn't really care. He just wanted to see Nami before he retired for the night, so he headed for her room.

Unbeknownst to Sanji, Nami was actually lying on the sofa. She had fallen asleep watching T.V. when she meant to head for Sanji's room, but she was just so tired from today's events.

Sanji entered Nami's room, a soft, sweet smile on his face when he saw what he believe to be his girlfriend's sleeping form, but couldn't actually tell since the lights were off.

"Oh, Nami," Sanji called, softly. "I'm home. Sorry I'm late. The dinner rush was a complete catastrophe, especially with that crap geezer always breathing down the back of my neck, but now that I'm home, what do you say we have us a little…fun." He snickered.

No response.

"Nami?" Sanji called, questioningly. He moved over to switch on the lamp, causing the darkness of the room to flee. Upon doing so, he saw that it was not Nami…but a teenage boy with a straw hat and black hair.

"Turn off the light, please," he said, sleepily.

XXX

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Nami awoke with a start upon hearing the sound of her boyfriend's enraged yell. It didn't take long for her to realize what just happened.

Sanji had found Luffy.

"Uh-oh…!" muttered Nami as she scrambled to get up from the couch and rush to Luffy's aid.

She soon saw that there was no need. A spooked Luffy came running out of her room and dashed behind her to escape from the angry Sanji, who was prepared to strangle him.

"Sanji, no!" Nami cried as she held her hands up, forcing him to stop. "Don't hurt him!"

"What?" Sanji questioned. "B-but Nami, he-"

"He's a friend," Nami said, gently pulling Luffy into a comforting hug. "Shh…there, there. It's okay."

Sanji could only look on, bewildered at the spectacle before him.

Nami sighed as she continued to soothe Luffy. She knew she had to explain this to him sooner or later…she just really hoped that she would tell him later.

"Sanji, sit down," Nami inquired.

XXX

After a while, Nami had explained everything to Sanji.

"So that's it?" he asked.

"Yeah," answered Nami. "So…it looks like we're stuck with him for a while."

"I see," Sanji said as he looked to Luffy, who was sitting next to Nami, snuggling up to her like a needy child. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

"Think of it this way," Nami said. "It'll be like practice if we ever wanna have kids in the future!"

Sanji smiled a bit at the idea.

"We'll give him a week before we can take him out with us," said Nami. "Until then, we'll have to keep teaching him words and such."

Nami turned to Luffy, gently ruffling his hair.

"Sanji's gonna be nice, Luffy," she said. "So you have to be nice, too."

Luffy nodded his head in understanding before he turned to Sanji and outstretched his hand. Sanji understood the gesture and gave the boy his hand to shake.

He had to admit, the teen had a firm grip.

With that, Nami got Luffy up and led him into her room, once again, to put him to bed for the night. As she did, Sanji could only sigh.

_This really throws me for a loop,_ he thought. _That kid…he's gonna be a piece of work. That much I'm sure of…but…since Nami likes him and all…I'll just let this slide._

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Nami and Sanji had taken Luffy and Blizzard into their care. Ever since, they continued to teach Luffy about the human lifestyle.<p>

Luffy was still trying grasp table manners, but at least he didn't eat as rapidly anymore. The only problem was he still ate as if he were a human garbage disposal.

Hygiene was next on the list. Nami had to teach Luffy how to brush his teeth. He was able to learn how use a toothbrush and toothpaste, but, unfortunately, he got a bit carried away with the latter and made a huge mess in the bathroom.

He got an extra long tickling from Nami for that.

And of course, the speech lessons had to come, as well. Nami still used flashcards with bigger words for Luffy to learn, but there were some that he had trouble pronouncing, so Nami would help him.

"What's this word, Luffy?" Nami asked as she held up a flashcard.

"H…he…hel…heli…" Luffy tried to sound out the word, but then he looked to Nami. "I need help!"

Nami smiled.

"It's 'helicopter'," she said. "Now try again."

"H…he…hel…heli…helicopter. I did it!"

"Very good!"

Luffy felt proud knowing that he was learning bigger words and that his human speech was improving over time. The same went for Blizzard, who would occasionally come in as support.

In return for Nami's lessons, Luffy would often teach Nami the language that he had first learned when talking to Blizzard.

It was a very successful week.

XXX

One Friday morning, Luffy was outside in the backyard with Blizzard after breakfast, speaking with a blue-nosed reindeer in his own language. He was wearing another one of Sanji's outfits, which were still loose on him. Even with a belt, he occasionally had to pull up the pants he was wearing back up to his waist.

The reindeer that Luffy is speaking to is Chopper, Usopp's pet reindeer. 3 years ago, Usopp had found Chopper at another island that Nami had charted out, abandoned by his herd for his blue nose. Since then, Usopp had taken Chopper with him, just until he was old enough to live in the wild, but over time, he grew attached to him and ended up taking care of him for life.

"So do you like it out here in the city, Chopper?" Luffy asked the reindeer.

"Oh, yeah," Chopper answered. "It was a bit scary at first, but I know that when Usopp's with me, I have nothing to fear."

Luffy smiled.

"That's how I feel when I'm around Nami," said Luffy. "She makes me feel safe whenever she's near, just like my Mom."

"Hey, what about me?" Blizzard asked, feeling somewhat left out.

"Of course, you, too, Blizzard," said Luffy, chuckling. "C'mon! Let's go play!"

Blizzard and Chopper cheered before they started to playfully chase Luffy around the yard, the latter making sure that Sanji's clothes didn't trip him up.

XXX

Nami and Sanji were watching Luffy, Blizzard, and Chopper romping around in the backyard. They weren't the only ones.

Usopp and Zoro had come by for a visit, the latter of the two being the one that Sanji was not very happy to see. All they did was exchange insults.

"Dartboard."

"Moss-head."

"Love machine!"

"Hack-swordsman!"

"Dumb-ass!"

"Moron!"

"ENOUGH!"

**BA-KONK!** Nami threw her fists into the back of the men's skulls.

"Well, it's good to see that Chopper's getting along with them," Usopp said, looking outside through the glass door.

"Yeah," Nami said, "but we need to get Luffy some new clothes. Sanji's clothes are way too loose on him. He can barely walk with them on."

"So I take it that this is gonna be Luffy's first trip into the city?" asked Zoro, nursing the bumps on his head.

Nami turned to Zoro with a smile.

"That's right!" she said before she opened the glass door. "Luffy! Blizzard! Chopper!"

The three being called turned to face her.

"C'mon, boys!" called Nami. "We're going to take a ride to the city!"

Luffy's face immediately beamed with excitement.

XXX

And so, the group gathered into Zoro's Jeep with Usopp in the passenger seat, Nami, Luffy, and Sanji sitting in the back, and Chopper and Blizzard sitting in the way back, and drove into the city.

Luffy, of course, was carsick, but at least he didn't throw up, this time. Still, he felt nauseous, so Nami still had to comfort him.

"So where in the city are we going?" Luffy asked.

"We're going to the mall," Usopp said.

"Mall?" Luffy repeated questioningly. "What's that?"

"It's a really big place with lots of stores, where you buy things, like clothes, and food, and other stuff," Nami explained.

Luffy looked to the back window and saw Blizzard, enjoying the breeze, as was Chopper. That gave him an idea.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Luffy rolled down the window and stuck his head, making sure to keep his hand on his hat to keep it from blowing away. The breeze felt nice to his face and it ruffled his hair, making him smile.

"Nice to see he's enjoying himself," said Sanji.

Nami smiled as well.

"Yeah," she agreed.

XXX

After Zoro got lost for a bit, they made it to the Silver Fox Mall. As they pulled into the parking lot, Nami had to lay down some rules, first.

"Remember, Luffy," she said, "you have to stick with us. If you go off by yourself, we may not be able to find you."

"Just like a certain moss-head we know," added Sanji.

"I'm right here."

Usopp hooked a leash on Chopper's harness.

"C'mon, Chopper," Usopp said, making small kissing noises as he led Chopper off the Jeep. "Time to go in."

Chopper followed without hesitation. Since Usopp had brought him into the city so many times, he was used to this sort of thing.

"Good boy," Usopp praised.

Luffy grabbed Nami's hand and gently tugged it.

"Yes, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Blizzard says that he wants those neck belts that dogs wear," said Luffy.

"Neck belts?" Nami repeated before realization set in. "Oh, you mean a collar!"

"Yeah!" Luffy said. "A collar!"

"Okay, Luffy," Nami said. "We'll get Blizzard a collar."

XXX

As they entered the mall, Luffy was overwhelmed at how much bigger it seemed inside than it did outside. Nami had to keep an extra special eye on him, just to make sure that he didn't get too much of a culture shock.

The first store they hit was a clothing store for Luffy.

They decided to let Luffy choose what kind of clothes he wanted to wear. The wolf-boy chose a number 1 jersey and a pair of jean shorts. He also chose a number 56 shirt and a red vest with a zipper. It took some coaxing, but Luffy went into the fitting room to change. The group had to admit, he looked rather stylish.

After making their purchases, they went to the food court next for lunch. About time, too. Luffy's stomach was roaring like an angry lion.

Luffy enjoyed the pepperoni pizza that Zoro ordered for him, as well as the two hot dogs (which he, at first, thought were made of dogs) that Usopp had gotten, the three hamburgers that Sanji ordered, and the soft-serve vanilla ice cream that Nami had. Usopp had ordered a plain salad for Chopper and some chicken wings for Blizzard.

After that, Nami, as promised, went to the pet store to buy Blizzard a collar. The one he chose was a black leather collar with a silver skull-and-crossbones charm on it.

"$15.99 for a collar? That's outrageous!"

"Nami's pretty scary when she's mad," said Luffy, cowering behind Zoro and Usopp.

"Tell me about it," Usopp chimed in.

When it was time to leave, the group first had to find Zoro, who had gone to the restroom at the last minute, but had gotten himself lost. During this time, Luffy was looking through the window of a toy store. The one that caught his eye the most was the plush wolf.

The plush wolf…looked just like Primrose, from the fur to the eyes.

"Mom…" Luffy muttered, a single tear beginning to form in his eye.

Nami smiled, sympathetically before she went into the toy store. As she came out, Luffy saw the plush wolf in her arms and excitedly grabbed it into a death grip, making sure to thank Nami afterwards.

At that moment, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper returned with Zoro.

"Found the lost child," Sanji said. "Now, let's go."

"I heard that!"

XXX

The group were now driving back to Nami's house with their purchases in tow. They didn't realize how much time had passed until they left. It was already sunset.

Luffy was sitting in the back between Nami and Sanji, cuddling his new toy.

"So, Luffy," Usopp said. "Did you enjoy your very first outing in the city?"

"Yeah!" Luffy answered. "Blizzard enjoyed it, too! We can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Well, you've been such a good boy, today," Nami praised. "I think you deserve to go on another outing, tomorrow!"

Luffy giggled with a toothy grin, and Nami did the same.

XXX

They arrived at Nami's house by the time night fell.

Sanji had made some boiled crab for dinner, which Luffy enjoyed. After that, the teen had decided to retire early.

Nami had decided to check and see if they had any messages. It turned out that there were two: one from Nojiko and one from Robin.

Nojiko's message:

"**Hey, Nami. I just called to let you know that I'm not mad at Luffy for what he did. There are things that can be replaced, and I can pay for them. Call me back when you can. Bye."**

Nami sighed quietly in relief.

Now Robin's message:

"**Hello, Nami. It's me, Robin. I just called to let you know that I found out a little something regarding Luffy. I need you to come and see me tomorrow at 3 o'clock. Goodbye."**

That one seemed to leave Nami intrigued. What kind of news could Robin possibly have about Luffy? Oh, well. Whatever it was, she could wait till tomorrow to hear from Robin.

Right now, she had to get Luffy into bed. He was so tuckered out from the eventful and rather successful day.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Nami was driving to the museum the next day with Luffy and Blizzard in the car.<p>

Sanji had already gone to work. Usopp was at art school, and Zoro was off at Brazil, having been hired by some person to protect him and help him back here.

Nami looked at the rear-view mirror and saw Luffy sticking his head out the window with Blizzard doing the same out the other. She smiled at them, but she could only let her mind wander to what happened last night.

_Flashback_

Nami and Sanji were sitting on the sofa, watching a late night war movie.

Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper had already gone home hours earlier.

Luffy and Blizzard were in Nami's room asleep.

Sanji seemed to stretch his arms and yawn before he slyly draped one arm around Nami's shoulder, making her giggle.

"Sanji," she said.

Sanji snickered before he slowly leaned in for a kiss.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a door opening. They looked up and saw Luffy entering the living room, his eyes hooded sleepily.

"Luffy?" Sanji questioned. "What are you doing up?"

"My stomach woke me up," Luffy answered, rubbing his belly for emphasis.

Nami pointed to the kitchen.

"There's ice cream in the fridge," Nami said. "Don't eat too much. You'll get a headache, and your stomach's gonna hurt, too."

Luffy entered the kitchen and opened the freezer, pulling out half-a-gallon of Neapolitan ice cream.

"Yummy," he said.

As Luffy enjoyed his midnight snack, Nami and Sanji continued to watch the movie, when suddenly, a gunshot from the T.V. went off.

Luffy suddenly froze in his eating upon hearing that sound.

When more gunshots went off, that was what really did it for him.

Luffy started to scream bloody murder and scrambled from his seat, knocking the table over, as well as the ice cream. As if that wasn't enough, he accidentally bumped into the cupboard, knocking all the plates, dishes, and cups out, some of them smashing on the floor. He also knocked over the trash can, the Ming vase, and the cooking spices in the cabinet.

"Luffy!" Nami cried. "Stop it! Calm down! It was only the T.V.!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Sanji added.

Blizzard came outside upon hearing the commotion, but when he saw his adopted little brother practically tearing the house apart, he could only watch in horror.

Sanji and Nami tried to get Luffy to calm down, but when the former tried to do it, all he managed to do was corner him into a wall. That just made it worse.

Luffy was crouched on all fours like a wild beast, his teeth bared and eyes wide with fear.

"Sanji, wait," said Nami in warning. "That's not a good idea!"

Sanji paid no heed to his girlfriend's warning. The cook only moved his hand closer to Luffy's shoulder, but to Luffy, it looked like he was trying to grab his face, and that only made it even worse than before.

**CHOMP!** Luffy sank his teeth down on Sanji's forearm, making him shout in pain before he jerked it away, drawing blood as he did.

Luffy panted as he stared at Sanji, who held his wound, seething in pain. Just then, his terrified visage dropped before he once again broke down in tears.

Nami soon dropped to her knees and pulled Luffy into a hug until the teen fell asleep in her arms.

_Flashback end_

Nami sighed as she pulled up the museum. She now realized that perhaps it was not Nojiko leaving Luffy at her house alone that caused him to go ballistic, but it was what he heard that made him literally go wild.

She could only hope that this didn't hinder their progress.

XXX

Nami, Luffy, and Blizzard entered the museum, and were immediately greeted by Robin, who led them to her office. There, Nami was taking a seat at her desk while Blizzard was lying on the floor and Luffy was watching Robin's fish tank, fascinated by the multiple colors of the fish within.

Not to mention a bit hungry.

"Robin, before you talk to me about what you found out," Nami said, "I wanna talk to you about something."

"All right, then," Robin said as she sat back in her chair.

"Robin, I kind of found out something regarding Luffy, myself," said Nami. "Yesterday, we took Luffy on an outing, and it was pretty good, but when we got him, that's what scared me. Sanji and I were watching a movie last night, and Luffy came in for a midnight snack when a gun on T.V. went off. When Luffy heard it, he just…spooked and started to trash the place! He even bit Sanji, like he was actually some kind of wild animal!"

"Oh, my…!" Robin said.

"I think Luffy must've heard the sound before," Nami said. "When I left him at my sister's house, once, he did the same thing. After that, he broke down, crying. I think he must've heard gunshots before, long before we met him, and it must've traumatized him."

"I see," said Robin. "It appears that hearing gunshots or anything close to the sound will trigger Luffy to revert to his animalistic behavior, mostly out of fear."

Nami looked back and saw Luffy, still watching the fish in the tank. She was lucky that he wasn't listening.

"So, what did you find out about Luffy?" Nami asked Robin. "Other than what I just told you, of course."

Robin pulled out some newspaper clippings.

"Take a look at these," she said.

Nami looked at the clippings, mostly at the headlines.

"_**Crime boss, Monkey D. Dragon, still at large!"**_

"_**Monkey D. Dragon gone missing for 3 years, as well as two heirs to fortune!"**_

"_**Monkey D. Dragon arrested! Sons still missing and are assumed dead after 14 years."**_

"I've heard of this guy," Nami said. "So what does Luffy have to do with him?"

"Well," Robin said, "I did some digging and I happened to borrow some police files."

She pulled a police file on Monkey D. Dragon, and the contents made Nami's heart stop.

There were two pictures inside, one with a boy around 6 years old with jet black hair and freckles on his face, and the other…of a three-year-old toddler with jet black hair, a monkey-like grin…and a straw hat.

Putting two-and-two together, Nami realized the ugly truth.

Luffy was that three-year-old child.

"Robin," Nami said. "Are you saying that Luffy…is one of this guy's missing sons?"

"Yes," Robin answered, plain-as-day. "Luffy's full name is Monkey D. Luffy. He and his biological brother, Portgas D. Ace, were the heirs to Dragon's fortune. When the police found his hideout, he took his sons and hid them each in separate parts of the world, one staying with a relative or close friend. He did a pretty good job. After 14 years, the police assumed that they were dead after they made his arrest."

"Where's Dragon now?" Nami asked.

"He was doing life in Impel Down Prison," answered Robin, "but from what I've heard, he took ill and died."

Nami sighed.

"That's probably for the best," she said.

"For now," Robin said, "I'd try to keep Luffy out of the sight of the police. You know the court, these days. Anyone related to a criminal is automatically branded as one to them."

Nami nodded in understanding before she stood up.

"Thanks, Robin," she said.

"Anytime."

"C'mon, boys," Nami called to Luffy and Blizzard. "Time to go." She turned to Luffy. "Luffy spit those fish out. They're not for eating."

Luffy spat out the fishes that were in his mouth back into the tank before he followed Nami out.

"Bye-bye, Robin!" Luffy called.

Robin chuckled and waved to him.

As the door closed, however, her smile soon dropped.

_I hope Nami keeps him away from the police,_ she thought. _I don't know want Luffy to go through what I had to before I came here._

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Nami arrived at home later that day, but she saw that Sanji wasn't there, again. When they got back, Luffy said that he was tired, so he decided to take a nap on the couch.<p>

Nami told him that she'll make him lunch and wake him up when it was ready.

As Luffy was drifting off into sleep, he couldn't help but think about the conversation that Nami and Robin had about him earlier.

He actually had a human father? And a human brother, too?

What else hadn't Primrose told him? And what would Blizzard say about this? Would he still consider him his brother, either way?

All of this thinking just hurt his head, so he decided that sleep would help him take his mind off of it.

_Dream sequence_

_It was a Saturday afternoon at Going Merry Park._

_A three-year-old Luffy was sitting next to a little orange-hair girl about a year older than him. She was hugging her knees close to her chest, one hand wiping away her tears. Luffy, however, was smiling as he gently set his hat atop her head. This also made the girl smile and even laugh a little before she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing them to flush a bright red._

"_Eww!" Luffy exclaimed as he wiped the small kiss away and earning a giggle from the girl._

_Suddenly, the sound of labored breathing was heard. Luffy looked over and saw a six-year-old boy that looked like him, minus the freckles, limping towards him and the girl, clutching his shoulder, which was bleeding profusely._

_It frightened him._

"_Luffy! Quick! We gotta go find Dad!"_

_Luffy remained still, confused and afraid._

_Just then, a tall, shadowy figure appeared behind the boy. His face was hooded by a cap of some sort, and yet Luffy could see a sick grin._

"_Well, well," the figure said. "What's this now? One of the sons of Dragon has a little girlfriend, does he?"_

_The figure stamped the 6-year-old into the ground, right into the bullet wound, causing him to scream in agony, before he pointed his handgun at Luffy and the girl._

"_Luffy! Take her and run!" the boy shouted._

_Luffy stood up, defensively over the girl, giving the figure a defiant glare, although deep down inside, he was scared out of his mind._

_The figure pulled the trigger, aiming right for Luffy and the girl behind him._

"_Look out!" he cried as he pushed the girl away._

_**BANG!**__ The gun went off. Luffy felt an agonizing pain in his shoulder before he fell to the ground. The pain was so great that he was passing out on the ground. Before he did, however, he heard the sound of the girl's voice, calling him, in vain, to bring him back into consciousness._

"_Luffy! Wake up, Luffy! WAKE UP!"_

_Dream sequence end_

"Wake up, Luffy! C'mon, wake up! Wake up, will you? WAKE UP!"

Luffy awoke with a gasp and sat up on the couch. The first thing he saw was Nami, a worried expression plastered on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Luffy swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Bad dream…" he said before he reached up to hug Nami, who returned it.

"Wanna talk about it?" Nami asked him, earning a shake of the head from the teen.

"Too scary," he said.

Nami tightened the hug, gently rocking him back and forth and whispering sweet nothings.

"Sing," Luffy said.

"What?" Nami asked.

"Sing to me, Nami. Sing me that lullaby that you sang me on the boat."

Nami smiled in understanding.

"**Now stop your crying, it'll be alright.**

**Just take my hand, hold it tight."**

Luffy gently took Nami's hand in his, smiling.

"**I will protect you from all around you.**

**I will be here, don't you cry.**

**For one so small, you seem so strong.**

**My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.**

**This bond between us can't be broken.**

**I will be here, don't you cry.**

'**Cause you'll be in my heart.**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart.**

**From this day on,**

**Now and forevermore.**

**You'll be in my heart,**

**No matter what they say.**

**You'll be in my heart…**

**Always."**

Luffy sighed as he finally calmed down, and rested his head under Nami's chin.

"Thank you," he said.

Nami smiled before she gave Luffy a peck on the cheek, making his face flush a bright red and earning a giggle from Nami…

Just like in his dream.

"I've got lunch ready," said Nami. "How would like come macaroni and cheese?"

Luffy eagerly nodded his head.

As Nami headed to the kitchen to make him a bowl, Luffy couldn't help but feel a strange, warm feeling beginning to form in the pit of stomach. Every time he looked at Nami, he felt his heart start to throb at least tenfold.

All he could do was wonder what it was.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>It had already been a month since Luffy was staying with Nami and Sanji. They would still take him on outings, sometimes even to one of the local restaurants. On occasion, Usopp, Chopper, and, yes, even Robin would join them.<p>

Zoro, however, was still not back from his trip from Brazil, which worried Luffy.

He hoped nothing happened to one of his new friends.

XXX

It was a Sunday morning. Usopp was over at Nami and Sanji's place, and had decided to show Luffy another favorite from the city: video games.

Usopp's particular favorite was a game called "Street Fighter".

"Wow! The first round, and already you're getting the hang of it, Luffy! You're a natural!"

"Thanks!"

After a while of playing, Luffy just stopped.

"Hey, Usopp," said Luffy. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing," Usopp said. "What's up?"

Luffy paused, gently kicking his legs back and forth.

"Do you know a lot about female humans?" Luffy asked.

"You mean girls?" Usopp asked. "Of course I do. I've got a girlfriend, myself! Her name's Kaya!" He suddenly put on a puzzled face. "Why the sudden interest?"

A pause came. Luffy was twiddling his thumbs and scratching the back of his head. It was then that Usopp realized what was happening.

"Aww…" he cooed as he teasingly pinched Luffy's cheek. "Does Luffy have a crush on someone?"

"Crush?" Luffy repeated, questioningly. "What's that?"

Usopp sighed. Of course, the one thing that Luffy hadn't learn was …the birds and the bees.

"Well, Luffy," Usopp said. "You are 17 and all. Maybe it's time you learned another lesson about being a human."

Luffy eagerly inched closer, ready to listen to Usopp's lecture.

"You see, Luffy," explained Usopp as if he were an actual teacher, "a crush is what you get when you have certain feelings for someone."

"What kind of feelings?" asked Luffy.

"Well, first off," Usopp said, "you start to feel a little nervous around that certain someone, but you also feel comfortable around them. Then, your cheeks turn red, like roses, and they feel all warm. You get a weird, warm, almost crawling sensation in the pit of your stomach, and it feels like your heart is beating a million time a minute. Finally, you feel the need to confess your inner feelings."

Luffy's eyes widened. What Usopp had described was what he was feeling, EXACTLY!

"There's another word for something like this," said Usopp. "It's called 'love'."

"Love?" repeated Luffy, questioningly. "Oh! You mean like how I loved my family and Blizzard?"

"Well, you're close, Luffy," corrected Usopp, "but not quite. The love I'm talking about is a whole lot more. It has a lot more hugging…and a lot more kissing, too."

Another pause came.

"Wait a minute," said Usopp. "Luffy, why are you asking me all this, anyway?"

"Because…" Luffy started, "I think I might have one of those…crush thingies…on Nami."

Usopp's eyes widened and his teeth clenched. He was so lucky that Nami was taking a shower.

_I guess I should've seen this coming,_ he thought. _After all, she's the one he's attached to the most! But what'll Sanji say? He'll probably kill the poor kid, especially since he plans to pop the question later this week!_

At that moment, Nami came out of the shower, garbed in aquamarine bathrobe.

"So, Luffy," said Nami. "How would you like to go on another trip to the city, huh?"

Luffy nodded eagerly.

"Okay!" Nami said. "Go get Blizzard and your toy wolf and we can go!"

With another vigorous nod, Luffy headed for Nami's room, grabbed his plush wolf, and then went out to the backyard to get Blizzard.

"He's so cute," Nami said. "Even after all the lessons he's been getting, he still acts like he's a puppy trapped in a human body!"

"Yeah," Usopp said. "Tell me about it."

XXX

Nami, Usopp, Luffy, and Blizzard took yet another trip to the mall, today, to go shopping.

Luffy went to the toy store and decided to pick out a plush cat. It was orange, and had tawny brown eyes.

"Why would you wanna get that?" Nami asked Luffy.

"It looks like you," Luffy answered.

"How so?"

"Its fur is smooth and orange, like your hair. It has even brown eyes like you."

Nami looked down at the plush cat in Luffy's arms. She was about to retort that she had just gotten Luffy a toy, yesterday, but seeing as how he liked it so much, she decided to go ahead and buy it for him.

"Thanks, Nami!" Luffy said as he cuddled the plush cat.

"Of course, Luffy," Nami said.

When Luffy looked Nami in the eye, again, he felt that odd feeling in his stomach, again, as well as his cheeks getting warm.

They later stopped at an art store so Usopp could get some supplies, such as paint and easel. Luffy didn't really like the smells of paint, so he stayed outside with Nami.

Afterwards, they went to the food court for lunch. The boys got pizza while Nami ate a salad.

"LUFFY! STOP STEALING MY FOOD, YOU JERK!"

Luffy only giggled, which earned him a scolding from Nami and a severe tickling when they get home.

Later on, Nami decided to go to the perfume shop. Luffy decided that he hated the smell here worse than the smells of paint, as did Blizzard, so they decided to stay outside with Usopp.

"I can't stand it," Luffy said as he covered his nose with his hands in an attempt to block the scent of the perfume from his nostrils. "The smell…it feels like my nose is gonna fall off!"

Usopp was about to retort that he didn't smell anything, but then remembered that since Luffy was raised by wolves, his sense of smell was like that of a dog's, so he decided to let it slide.

As they were waiting for Nami, Luffy suddenly realized that he had to use the restroom…bad. Nami told him not to drink so much of that soda, but he didn't listen.

What's worse, he didn't know where in the mall the restrooms were, so he had to hold it in as best as he could.

That didn't seem to be case, however, when he saw the drinking fountains and the water spouting from then. That made it all the more worse.

No. He had to hold it in.

… … …

Nope! Couldn't do it!

Without warning, Luffy ran off. Blizzard, of course, had to follow behind him. After all, he didn't see Usopp trying to do so.

About a few moments later, Nami came out of the store, but when she did, she noticed that Usopp was by himself…but no Luffy or Blizzard in sight.

"Usopp, where are Luffy and Blizzard?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Usopp asked back. "They're right behind me." He turned back, but saw that Luffy and Blizzard were gone. "Uh-oh…they must've wandered off!"

"Well, we have to find them!" Nami cried. "Luffy, especially! He's like a ticking time-bomb, and if he hears a…you-know-what…there's no telling what he'll do!"

**BAM!** A loud banging sound was heard in the distance, making them both freeze while all the other people in the mall kept walking around.

They could only pray that Luffy didn't hear it.

XXX

Luffy had just come out of the restroom, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Much better," he said.

"You do realize now that we're lost, right?" asked Blizzard.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Luffy said. "We'll just find our way back by smelling the perfume, right?"

"Don't remind me," Blizzard said with a grimace.

Luffy sniffed the air, left and right, until he made a disgusted face.

"That way," he mumbled before he walked in the direction of the smell. Blizzard soon followed behind.

As they were heading back, two men were seen carrying a large wardrobe to the nearest furniture store. However, one of the men seemed weaker than the other. Suddenly, and without warning, he accidentally dropped the side that he was carrying, the resulting sound making a resounding **BAM!**

It sounded like a gunshot…and Luffy just heard it.

The ticking time-bomb was about to explode, once again.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Nami and Usopp ran through the mall plaza, frantic and desperate in their search for Luffy. They called out his name and even went so far as to whistle for him, but they couldn't see hide or hair of the teen.<p>

Suddenly, shrill screams filled the air, and before they knew, it Nami and Usopp found themselves almost getting trampled by a stampede of panicked people.

At that moment, they knew it was too late.

XXX

Luffy was out of control.

He threw things through windows and smashed benches with his bare hands. So far, he had broken 10 glass windows of the nearby shops, destroyed 6 benches, and bit and scratched 6 people, including young children!

Blizzard was nearby, panting heavily as he licked the bite wound on his leg. To think, his little brother had this kind of power. He never knew that fear would give Luffy such brute strength!

Luffy let out a loud roar as he continued his rampage, just as the mall security came to reign him in, all armed with guns and Tasers.

"Calm down, son," said one of the mall cops. "Just come quietly, and we won't hurt you."

Luffy just got down on all fours, growling and snarling. It almost looked like his canines elongated into fangs, and it looked his nails elongated into claws. Also, his pupils had seemed to slit.

In other words, Luffy just looked plain vicious…like a real wolf.

One of the men fired his gun, but the wild teen just jumped out of the line of fire and instead dashed at his attackers on all fours. What happened next seemed to be a blur.

Luffy sank his teeth into the flesh of one of the mall cops. His teeth were actually sharp enough to puncture a major artery.

The man dropped dead in an instant.

Luffy turned to the other men, growling and snarling, mouth stained with blood.

Blizzard could only watch in horror. This boy was the not little brother he grew to love.

"C'mon, Nami," Blizzard said. "Where the hell are you?"

XXX

Nami and Usopp managed to get passed the people, only to find that their charge was now attacking the mall cops in a vicious, animalistic manner. When they saw that several of the men were now lying dead on the floor, the worst fears had soon been realized.

"Luffy!" Nami called. "Stop it!"

Luffy turned to face Nami, still down on all fours, seething and growling. When the latter saw the former's savage visage, she froze up, fearfully. However, she kept her cool and began to approach him.

"It's okay, Luffy," Nami said. "Just calm down. I'm gonna take you home, okay?"

Luffy seemed to turn docile as these words were spoken.

"FIRE!"

Nami gasped as the men prepared to fire their guns at Luffy, again.

"No, wait!" she cried.

"Don't shoot!" added Usopp. "Please! He's just a kid!"

Blizzard let out a loud bark, also trying to keep the men from firing their weapons.

It was too late. The shots had been fired, and one of them…hit Luffy in the arm.

That did it.

Luffy suddenly let out an unearthly roar before he turned into a wild whirlwind of savage viciousness, no longer out of fear, but out of pain. He bit one of the mall cops in the leg and attempted to mangle it like a rabid dog.

"Luffy, no!" Nami cried in a desperate attempt to get Luffy to snap out of it. "Stop! DON'T DO THAT!"

Nami's pleas fell on deaf ears. Luffy continued to his onslaught, growling, biting, scratching, and even bashing his skull against theirs. It was when he mangled another man's throat open that she had enough.

Throwing caution to the wind, Nami ran out and made a desperate grab for Luffy, thus pulling him away from his victim.

"STOP IT, LUFFY!" she cried, angry tears beginning to well up. "YOU HAVE TO STOP! YOU'RE NOT A WILD ANIMAL, DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER~!"

Luffy struggled to get out of Nami's grasp…and then came something that was totally unexpected.

**CHOMP!** Luffy bit down hard on Nami's arm, causing blood to trickle from the bite wound. Nami could only grunt in pain, but she didn't fight it. Instead, she raised her hand.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, LUFFY!" she yelled.

**WHAP!** Nami's palm struck Luffy along his face, causing him to not only let go of her arm, but snap him out of his ballistic rampage.

He stared Nami in the eye, panting, eyes wide and shocked.

Then, once again…he broke down, crying, tears streaking down his face.

Nami could only pull him into another bear hug, tears of her own also beginning to fall.

She should've seen this coming.

"Usopp," Nami called to the long-nosed boy. "You got our things, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's get outta here," Nami said.

Usopp made a noise that showed that he understood.

Nami stood up, pulling a sobbing Luffy up, as well.

"C'mon, Luffy," Nami said. "Let's go see a doctor and then we can go home, okay?"

Luffy nodded, wailing.

All the mall cops did was watch silently as Luffy, Nami, Usopp, and Blizzard just took their leave without another word.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>After getting Luffy to the hospital (which only frightened him more when he saw the needles), getting Blizzard to the vet, and dropping Usopp off, Nami arrived back at home later that night. There, Sanji was waiting for her. Needless to say, he was stunned when he heard about Luffy had done today, but Nami decided against telling her boyfriend that she was also bit.<p>

Luffy, like when he had that little episode before, was silent the whole way back. It was only until Nami got him in some new clothes, put Blizzard in the backyard, and sat him on the sofa that he decided to say something.

"I'm sorry, Nami," he said.

Nami put a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to hurt anybody. I was scared."

"I know," Nami said, gently pulling Luffy into a hug, which he returned, albeit a bit slowly due to his injured arm. "It's not your fault, believe me. I would've done the same thing if I were you."

"Really?"

Nami nodded her head, a sad smile on his face.

"I especially didn't mean to hurt you, Nami," whispered Luffy, eying the bandages around her right forearm.

Nami smiled sadly before she brought Luffy into a tighter hug, only to hear him grunt slightly.

"Nami, that hurts, a little," he said.

"Sorry," she said as she pulled away from Luffy.

"It's okay."

Sanji suddenly sat down beside Luffy, ruffling his hair and smiling.

"I bet you're hungry, big guy," he said, earning a vigorous nod from the teen. He chuckled as he handed Luffy a turkey sandwich.

After he ate, it took Nami several more hours before she get Luffy to finally fall asleep. Nami herself, also very exhausted, fell asleep on the sofa, thus leaving Sanji the only one awake.

At that moment, the phone rang, and Sanji picked it up.

"Hello?"

"**Sanji?"**

"Oh, hello Robin! What a surprise! It's one-in-the-morning, you never call this late! What's up?"

"**Where's Nami?"**

"She's right next to me, sleeping. She was really exhausted, today. Are you all right? You sound a little panicked,"

"**Turn the T.V. to Channel 4, right now!"**

"What? Why?"

"**Just do it!"**

Sanji picked up the remote, turned the T.V. on, and flicked it to Channel 4, as Robin had commanded.

The news was on, but what was on the news shocked him.

It was a broadcast…about what happened at the mall, today.

Without hesitation quickly shook Nami awake.

"Nami! Wake up! Wake up!"

With a tired moan, Nami reluctantly awoke from her slumber.

"What is it~?" she groaned.

Sanji pointed to the T.V., and it was then Nami became fully alert.

"_It was pandemonium at the Silver Fox Mall when a strange youth suddenly broke out in a berserker rage without warning, attacking several civilians. The youth was said to be attacking in a rather beastly and savage manner, actually clawing and biting several people. He had managed to injure at least 8 people while 4 were killed. The boy was seen with a white dog and two more adolescents, one of which he had attacked, and all deemed to be his accomplices."_

Nami gasped.

All because of what happened today, she had now been deemed a criminal, and if anything, Usopp and Blizzard were drawn in the same mess.

The screen soon showed four perfect sketches of the four "suspects", but it was Luffy's likeness that caught Nami and Sanji's attention.

They made a sketch of the teen in his savage form.

"_Here is the suspects' likenesses drawn by the professional sketch artist. All citizens are to report sightings to the police, immediately."_

Nami felt her heart sinking into her stomach. All because of that commotion at the mall, Luffy was now in danger of getting arrested by the police because of his relations to Dragon. She had to get him out of here, and fast, before the law tracked him down, but where could she take him?

Just then, it came to her.

She has a friend that lives way down at the coast, and the only way to get there is by train. It was so far away, it was practically invisible!

She had to take it.

"Sanji," she said. "Pack up a few things! I'll wake Luffy!"

"Right!" Sanji said, nodding before he headed into his room, while Nami dashed into hers to wake Luffy.

"Luffy!" called Nami as she started to roughly shake Luffy awake. "Wake up, Luffy! C'mon! Wake up! Wake up!"

Luffy, with a tired groan, sat up in bed.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Nami said, "but you have to get up, okay? We're going on a little trip!"

"A trip?" Luffy repeated with a yawn.

"Yeah," Nami replied. "Now get up, brush your teeth, get your stuff, and let's get in the car!"

"What about Blizzard?"

"We're bringing him, too!" Nami reassured. "Now, c'mon! Get up and go to the bathroom!"

Luffy tiredly obeyed. He got out of bed and sluggishly headed to the bathroom.

"Be quick about it!" Nami called.

At that moment, Sanji entered the room.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"Down to Alabasta Coast," Nami answered.

Sanji gaped.

"Where Vivi lives?" he questioned, earning a nod from Nami.

"Luffy!" Nami called. "Are you done brushing your teeth?"

A pause.

"Luffy!" Nami called, again.

Still no answer.

Nami groaned.

"Sanji, go check up on him!" she ordered.

"Got it!" Sanji said with a salute before he headed to the bathroom.

It turned out that Luffy fell asleep with his face against the mirror and his toothbrush still in his mouth. Sanji had to lightly smack him awake so he could continue to brush his teeth. Afterwards, Luffy got his plush wolf and plush cat, and headed for the car.

Nami and Sanji threw their luggage in the trunk, got Blizzard in the car, and drove off for Usopp's house.

After all, he was in danger, too.

XXX

After picking up Usopp (and Chopper, too), the group arrived at the train station. They had to wear disguises, just in case someone from the mall recognized them.

After getting tickets, they boarded the train without any problems at all.

Luffy protested against the fact that Blizzard had to be put in a carrier, but he had to put up with it since it was the only way he could come with them.

**"Attention, passengers. This is your conductor, Franky, speaking. Sit back, relax, and enjoy your SUPER ride on the Rocket Man Express!"**

The train departed from the station. Luffy, holding on to his plush animals, looked outside and saw the buildings of the city getting smaller and smaller

"Where are we going, Nami?" he asked.

"We're going to see another friend of mine," Nami responded. "She lives down by the coast. Her name's Vivi!"

"Vivi?" Luffy repeated, questioningly. "Is she nice, too?"

"Yes," Nami answered. "Now, it's gonna take us about a day or so to get there, so until then, sit tight, okay?"

Luffy nodded before he sat back in his seat before he watched the city get farther and farther away until they disappeared from sight. All he could do was wonder what the coast was going to be like.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>The next day, the group had arrived at Alabasta Coast.<p>

Alabasta Coast was actually a peninsula that was so far away, it was practically invisible, like Nami had said.

As they un-boarded the train, Luffy, who practically had a death grip on his plush animals, only had this to say…

"I hate trains more than I hate the boat, the bus, and the car."

However, his anxiety was soon forgotten when he got a look at the coast.

It was a sandy beach with the waves lapping at the shore, and behind that was a forest…

Just like at his old home.

Seeing this made him and Blizzard feel a bit homesick. Nami reassured that they'd get used to it and led them down to the large estate that was there.

XXX

"Nami!"

The moment everyone got down to the coast, Nami was soon greeted by a blue-haired girl of 16. Her name was Nefertari Vivi, the heiress to her father's fortune and yet another one of Nami's closest friends.

"Hi, Vivi!" Nami called as the heiress threw her arms around her. "Sorry I didn't call to let you know we were coming."

"It's fine!" Vivi said. "I'm just glad to see you!" She looked behind Nami to see Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper. "And I see you brought Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper, too!"

Luffy and Blizzard soon came into Vivi's view, and needless to say, she was rather confused.

"Who are these two?" she asked Nami.

"They're Luffy and Blizzard," Nami answered. "I met them on my last trip to another island. I'll explain later."

Vivi turned to Luffy, who gave her a friendly smile, which was returned.

"Hi, Luffy," greeted Vivi. "I'm Vivi."

"Hi," Luffy greeted back as he shook Vivi's hand.

"I bet you guys are tired from your trip," said Vivi.

"Tired and hungry," Luffy added, and he had the growling stomach to prove it.

"Well, come on in!" Vivi said. "There's plenty of room in my manor! I'll have my chef, Terracotta, make you all something while you get yourselves settled!"

"Thanks, Vivi," Nami said.

XXX

Inside Vivi's manor, everybody had just gotten themselves settled inside. Luffy couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at how much bigger it seemed inside than it did outside.

Nami had to make a quick call to Robin, just to let her know that they made it to the coast, safe and sound.

Vivi said that lunch won't be ready for another 30 minutes, so Luffy and Blizzard had decided to go outside to the backyard. There, they saw a huge, forest-like backyard, complete with a duck pond.

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's just like back at home, Blizzard!"

"I know!" said an awed Blizzard. "It all looks the same! The trees, the plants, the rocks, and even that duck pond, over there!"

"Maybe, if Nami says it's okay," Luffy said, "we could stay here, forever!"

"We could," Blizzard said, "but…"

Before Blizzard could finish his thought aloud, Luffy had already run off. Blizzard couldn't help but follow his little brother, playfully pinning him to the ground and wrestling with him.

Maybe this was just what they needed, after all.

XXX

"So that's it, huh?"

"Yep. That's pretty much the whole thing in a nutshell."

Nami had just finished telling Vivi about Luffy and why there were. Needless to say, the latter was surprised that Nami met an actual wild boy.

"He's pretty much got speech down pat," Nami said, "but I don't think we'll be going back to the city, anytime soon because of what happened."

"That's fine," Vivi said. "You guys can all stay here for as long as you like!"

"Oh, Vivi," Sanji said. "Your hospitality knows no bounds!"

"That's very kind of you, Vivi, but we don't wanna impose," Nami said.

"It's fine!" Vivi said. "I have plenty of room for all of you!"

Nami smiled at her friend. One thing was for certain, Vivi was a complete opposite of all those other heiresses. While most are snobby, rude, and arrogant, Vivi was sweet, polite, and very kind.

She just hoped that she didn't have to stay here at Alabasta Coast for very long.

XXX

Back in Grand Line City, Robin was currently filing some paper work. She had just gotten the call from Nami, telling her that she, Luffy, and the others were all right, which relieved her, greatly.

As she continued her work, she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in."

The door opens, revealing Zoro, back from his trip from Brazil. He had his arm in a sling and bandages wrapped around his forehead and torso, not to mention a cast on his leg.

"Oh, Zoro," Robin said. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back," said Zoro before he gently set his backpack on Robin's desk. "I thought I'd bring you some souvenirs for your collection."

Robin opened the backpack and found some perfectly preserved ancient Brazilian artifacts, such as pottery and other trinkets.

"Well, now," she said with a smile. "I must say, these will do nicely for my Brazilian collection. So what happened to you?"

"Ah, you know," Zoro said. "I go on a trip, come back, and I'm either in a cast or wrapped in bandages. You know how it is."

Robin chuckled before she spotted a shadowy figure behind the door.

"I see you've brought a friend with you," she said.

"Oh, yeah," Zoro said before he turned back. "Hey! C'mon in here!"

The figure entered the room, and it was then that Robin got a good look at him. She gasped.

The man was at least 20 years old. He had jet black hair and orange, ten-gallon hat. He wore an open shirt with what looked like an orange spade, and a pair of cargo pants with boots. His cheeks were dotted with freckles.

"This is the guy I was hired to protect in Brazil," Zoro said. "His name's Ace."

The man, known as Ace, made a formal bow in greeting.

"It's very nice to meet you, miss," he said.

Robin's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" asked Zoro.

"His name," Robin said. "Does his full name happen to be Portgas D. Ace?"

Ace's eyes widen.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Ace said. "Why?"

Robin handed Ace something. It was a photograph when he took a trip to the zoo with Robin and Nami. He was smiling as he was facing the camera and pointing to the gorillas at the same time.

Ace's eyes widened.

"Oh, my Lord…!" he whispered. "It's Luffy! I can't believe this! He's still alive!"

"You know Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Know him?" Ace repeated. "Of course, I know him! I more than know him! He's my little brother!"

Zoro's eyes widened.

"You're…his brother?"

"Of course, I am!" Ace answered.

"What made you think that he was dead?" asked Robin.

"Well, fourteen years ago, when our Dad decided to take us outta the city and hid us in separate places," explained Ace, "I heard that the plane that Luffy and our Mom was on had crashed about a day after it took flight. It broke my heart when I thought that I'd lost my little brother…but this…this changes everything! Where's Luffy now? Is he here?"

"Unfortunately, no," Robin answered. "Mr. Portgas, I'm afraid that you came at a rather difficult time. Your brother is staying with some friends in Alabasta Coast due to an incident that happened a couple of days ago."

"Alabasta Coast?" Zoro questioned. "What the hell is Luffy doing over there?"

"What happened?" Ace asked.

Robin heaved a sigh.

"You men might want to sit down," she inquired. "It's a rather long story."

The two men did as they were told and took a seat in front of Robin, who began to explain everything.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Back at the coast, Luffy and Blizzard were still in Vivi's forest-like backyard, exploring all that could be seen. During this time, they were later joined by Chopper.<p>

Luffy took in all the sights, sounds, and smells. It felt like he was back in the forest, again. So much so, that he started to walk on all fours, again. Even though Nami said he shouldn't do it, he felt more in touch with his wild self.

As the trio continued their exploration, they came upon a stable. There, they saw a lone camel, munching on some hay.

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"Looks like a hornless deer with a fat back," Blizzard said.

"It's a camel," said Chopper. "It's kind of like a horse, only furrier and it's got a big hump on its back. His name's Eyelash, and he's Vivi's pet camel."

"He lives here with Vivi?" asked Luffy.

"Yup," Chopper answered.

Luffy looked down at the stable, where Eyelash continued to eat.

"He doesn't look very happy in there," said Luffy.

"Vivi takes him out for a ride so he can get some exercise," Chopper says, "so he's okay."

"I'll say this," Blizzard said. "This place may look a bit like our old home in the forest…but it's got some things that we've never seen before."

"Ditto," Luffy chimed in.

"Luffy! Blizzard! Chopper!"

The three turned to see Nami approaching. Luffy made sure to stand up on twos when she came closer.

"C'mon, boys!" Nami called. "Vivi says that lunch is ready!"

At the word "lunch", Luffy was immediately running back to the manor, shouting "FOOOOOOOD!"

Blizzard and Chopper soon joined him, although they seemed to have more class than Luffy.

XXX

After gorging himself on meat, pasta, seafood, chicken, and other foods, Luffy was now sitting at the shore, watching the sunset as the waves gently lapped at his toes.

_Even the sunsets are the same,_ he thought. _Just like home…_

He let his mind wander to when Tundra and Primrose were still alive.

_Mom…Dad…I know it's been a long time…but I still miss you…_

"Mind if I join you?"

Luffy looked back and saw Nami approaching, once again.

"Oh, hey Nami," he said. "No, I don't mind."

Nami sat down next to Luffy, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I love watching the sunset," she said, smiling. "Don't you?"

"Yeah," Luffy replied.

As Nami continued to watch the sunset, Luffy gazed at her, his cheeks once again flushing a bright red and his heart starting to beat faster, again. The sunlight seemed to illuminate Nami's skin, making it look like she was glowing.

She looked positively radiant.

"So pretty…" Luffy murmured.

"I know," Nami said. "It IS pretty."

"No, not the sunset," Luffy said. "I mean you."

Nami looked over to Luffy.

"Really?" she asked, earning a nod. "Gee, thanks, Luffy."

Luffy smiled and chuckled. As he did, Nami suddenly felt her cheeks getting warm, and a soft smile crease her lips.

_He's so cute when he's laughing,_ she thought.

At that moment, Luffy stopped smiling.

"Nami?" he asked. "Are you feeling okay? Why are your cheeks red?"

"What?" Nami questioned before Luffy put a hand on her head.

"You don't have a fever," he said before he sniffed her a bit. "You don't smell sick, either."

"Luffy, I'm fine," said Nami.

"Are you sure?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah," Nami answered.

"Okay," Luffy said.

"Yo, Luffy!"

Luffy looked back and saw Usopp, Chopper, and Blizzard approaching with a ball.

"C'mon, buddy!" Usopp said. "Let's go play catch in the backyard!"

Luffy smiled before he stood up and followed the trio away to play, leaving Nami by herself.

_What was I thinking?_ Nami thought. _Thank God, I didn't say that aloud! If Sanji heard me, I'd never hear the end of it!_

Unbeknownst to Nami, Sanji was standing way behind her, and had seen everything.

All he did was take a drag of his cigarette and blow out a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>It had been several weeks since Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Blizzard, and Chopper had been staying at the Nefertari estate.<p>

Mealtimes had been become much more lively with Luffy's constant mooching off of other people's and Usopp making funny faces at the table. In spite of their impoliteness, Vivi always found herself laughing at this, and soon, her father and the staff soon joined in the laughter. Nami, Sanji, Blizzard, and Chopper couldn't help but laugh at them, either.

Luffy, Blizzard, and, on occasion, Chopper still went out to explore in the backyard and even in the garden. There was once a time when Eyelash chased them for Luffy pulling on his tail.

Luffy still has trouble sitting down after the bite he took from the angry camel.

Nami often found herself watching Luffy and Blizzard's antics. She would even laugh, and all the while, she would blush whenever he looked to her.

XXX

Luffy was sleeping under the shade of the giant bonsai tree. It was rather hot, today, so he didn't feel like doing much. As he slept, however, he didn't notice that he was soon joined by Nami, who sat down next to him, blushing.

She couldn't help but think how cute he looked, all curled up like a little cat.

Nami gently grabbed Luffy by his head and slowly pulled him into her lap. Surprisingly, Luffy didn't stir. In fact, he seemed to know that he was being settled somewhere else, for he yawned and gently rubbed his face against Nami's lap.

_I know I shouldn't be thinking of stuff like this,_ thought Nami as she stroked Luffy's scruffy black hair, _but…I just can't help it. Luffy…_

Suddenly, Luffy started to knit his brow in his sleep, and started to make a running motion, like he was on all fours.

"N…Na…Nami…" he murmured.

Nami gasped silently.

_Is he dreaming about me?_ she thought.

"N…Nami…" Luffy continued. "D…don't hurt her…get away…get away from her…! I said…get away! No! No!"

Thinking fast, Nami grabbed Luffy by his shoulders and started to shake him in the hope that he would awaken.

"Luffy! Wake up! Wake up!" Nami cried. "C'mon, Luffy! Wake UP!"

Luffy awoke with a start.

"Are you okay?" Nami asked. "What happened?"

"I dunno," Luffy answered. "We were in this place. This guy had me in a cage. Zoro, Usopp, Blizzard, some guy with freckles, and you…you came in to save me. Then this guy held a gun to your head…and…"

"And?" Nami repeated, questioningly.

"That's it," Luffy said. "You woke me up before the dream could finish…but…it was so scary." He turned to Nami. "It was scary to think…that I'd lose you, someday…just like how I lost Mom and Dad and all my family."

Nami made a sad smile before she pulled Luffy into a hug.

"It was just a dream, Luffy," she said. "It doesn't mean it'll happen for real."

"But what if it does?" Luffy asked.

Nami hugged Luffy a bit tighter.

"It's okay," she said, soothingly. "I promise you…nothing will ever happen to me."

Luffy smiled at these words and returned Nami's hug, his cheeks also flushing pink.

Just then, Luffy spotted a beach ball roll by. He looked up and saw Usopp, Chopper, and Blizzard, all smiling.

"Hey, Luffy!" Usopp called. "C'mon! Pass the ball over here!"

Luffy, with an eager smile, grabbed the ball and tossed it to Usopp, who caught the ball with ease.

"C'mon, Luffy!" Usopp called. "You wanna come play?"

Luffy turned to Nami, as if to ask, "Can I?"

Nami, with a shrug, nodded her head in approval, allowing the teen to run off with his friends.

At that moment, Sanji suddenly approached Nami and sat next to her.

"You act like you're his mother, Nami," he said.

"You could say that," said Nami. "You might even say I'm-"

"More than that?" Sanji concluded, questioningly.

Nami's eyes widened.

"No, no!" she exclaimed, hands raised. "I'm not more than that, at all! How could you think something like that, Sanji?"

"Nami, who are you trying to kid?" asked Sanji. "Me? Or yourself?"

Nami sighed as she nervously rubbed her arm.

"Sanji," Nami said. "The last thing I want is for you to get the wrong idea and feel hurt about it."

"I know," Sanji said, "but that's also the last thing I want from you." He put a hand to her shoulder. "Nami, listen…to be honest…I don't think you should let anyone get in the way of true love…not even me."

Nami looked down, sad and confused.

"I don't know what to do, Sanji," she said. "I mean…you're my boyfriend, and yet…I don't feel that…that spark between us, anymore…not since Luffy came along…and now…I feel that same spark coming from him…I'm so confused."

Sanji gently cupped Nami's chin in his hand and lifted her head so she was looking him straight in the eye.

"I think you should do what your heart tells you to do," said Sanji. "Nami…no matter who you choose…it won't make me feel or think of you any differently than I already have."

Nami smiled sadly.

"Thanks, Sanji," she said.

Sanji smiled, as well, albeit just as sadly as Nami.

XXX

Down by the shore, Usopp, Chopper, Blizzard, and Luffy were currently playing a game of "Hot Potato", passing the ball to each other, back-and-forth, left-and-right, when Usopp accidentally threw the ball too far. Luffy gave chase after it, and was about to catch it until someone else caught it for him.

It was Zoro!

"Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed before he threw his arms around him.

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro said, nonchalantly. "I'm happy to see you, too, Luffy. Now lemme go."

"So, Zoro gets a hug, and yet I don't?"

Luffy looked behind Zoro and saw Robin.

"Robin!" he exclaimed before he ran to give her a hug, too.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well," said Robin, chuckling.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Usopp as he, Blizzard, and Chopper approached.

"Oh, we were just in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop by," said Robin. "Also…we brought a friend along."

"A friend?" Luffy repeated. "Cool! Who is she?"

"Actually, Luffy," Robin began, "this friend is a 'he'."

Robin turned to face…Ace who was walking along the shore until he stopped behind the historian.

Luffy's eyes widened and his mouth went agape.

This man…he looked so familiar…it was as if he had known him for as long as he could remember. At the sight of this, it all came back to him.

This man…was his real brother.

"Ace?" Luffy called, questioningly.

"Hey, Luffy," Ace said with a smile.

Luffy's gaping mouth upturned into a wide smile as joyful tears began to flood his eyes.

"ACE!" he cried as he threw himself at his brother, arms wrapped tightly around him, as if he were a lifeline.

"It's great to see you, too, little bro!" Ace said as he hugged Luffy tight.

Robin and Zoro smiled at the reunion, as did Usopp and Chopper. Blizzard seemed to smile, as well, although, inside, he felt a bit jealous, too.

After 14 years apart…Luffy and Ace had been reunited at last.

* * *

><p>Read and reviews, please!<p> 


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>A moment later, Luffy and Ace were inside the manor, catching up.<p>

Ace couldn't believe his ears. All this time, his little brother had been raised by a pack of wolves, and what's more, he learned how to talk to animals.

Luffy couldn't believe what he was hearing, either. In the past 14 years, Ace had been living with a man named Edward Newgate, A.K.A "Whitebeard", a friend of Dragon's.

What's more, Luffy and Nami finally realized why it felt like they knew each other before.

It turns out that they knew each other since they were children before Luffy and Ace's father took them out of the city and into hiding, and they were very best friends.

When Luffy was little, he met Nami in the park, getting bullied by some older boys. Despite the age advantage, Luffy fought them off and warned them to stay away from Nami. Ever since, the two have been seeing each other in the park almost daily…until that one day.

Luffy and Nami went down to the stream to feed the fish, but Ace got shot by some men who were out looking for the boys' father. It turns out that those men were from Interpol and were sent to hunt down Dragon, Ace, and Luffy by their superior, who was the man who shot Ace. Despite being told to run, Luffy stayed to protect Nami, but was also shot.

Dragon and the boys' godfather, a man known as Shanks, soon came to the boys' rescue. While Shanks held the men off, Dragon got the children to a safe place.

Nami and her sister, Nojiko, were to stay with their godfather, Genzo, while Dragon took the boys with him.

Before he left, Luffy made a promise to Nami that they one day meet again, but it had been so long since, that they had forgotten each other, entirely.

"So that's why it felt like I knew Nami," Luffy said. "Wow. I can't believe I forgot all about her."

"I can't believe it, either," Nami said.

"Well, the good thing is that I finally found my little brother," said Ace. "Hey, Luffy."

Luffy turned to Ace, smiling.

"I've got an apartment that Robin rented out for me," Ace said. "There's plenty of room for both you and Blizzard. You wanna come?"

"Yeah!" Luffy answered, eagerly. "And Nami can come, too, right?"

Ace's smiled suddenly fell.

"Uh, actually, Luffy," he said, nervously scratching the back of his head, "there's uh…there's a bit of a problem with that. Nami, uh…she can't come."

Now it was Luffy's smile that fell.

"Nami can't go?" he questioned.

"Sorry, Luffy," Ace said. "I heard you were attached to her, but…I didn't know you were THAT attached to her."

Luffy looked down at his lap before he turned his gaze to Nami.

"Are you sure Nami can't come?" Luffy asked Ace. "Because…she said…she said she wouldn't leave me. She said…I could stay with her."

"Well, Luffy," Nami said as she gently took Luffy's hand in hers. "As much as I don't like breaking promises, I'm afraid that this one's an exception. You finally reunited with your real brother after 14 years."

"But, Blizzard's my brother, too, right?" Luffy asked Nami.

"Of course," Nami answered. "Anyway, you belong with Ace."

Luffy looked down in disappointment, and almost looked like he was on the verge of tears. Nami could only pull him into a hug, which was returned.

"I'm so sorry, Luffy," she said. "I wish you didn't have to go. Believe me. You're such a sweet boy."

Luffy sniffled, trying hard to keep the tears from falling, but it was all in vain.

He may've gotten Ace back, but now, he was being separated from Nami, once again.

XXX

The next day, Ace, Blizzard, and Luffy were getting ready to board the train back home. It was raining pretty hard, but Luffy didn't care. As Ace getting tickets, he looked back and saw Luffy, sharing one last goodbye with his friends.

"So," Usopp said. "Looks like this is it, huh?"

"Yeah," he said. "So, you guys are gonna stay with Vivi, then?"

"Yep," Zoro answered. "Seeing as how she's got plenty of room at her place."

Luffy turned to Chopper and gave the reindeer a hug.

"Bye, Chopper," he said in his other language. "Take care of Usopp."

"I will," Chopper said back.

Luffy then looked to Sanji.

"I'm gonna miss eating all your yummy food, Sanji," said Luffy.

"And, as much as I hate to admit it," Sanji started, "I'm gonna miss you gorging yourself on my dishes." He ruffled Luffy's hair a bit. "See you around, kiddo."

Luffy smiled a bit, but that smile soon fell when he came to Nami, who wrapped scarf around his neck.

"It's got my scent on it," she said.

There was a long pause between the two…before Luffy threw his arms around Nami and buried his face in her shoulder, his sobs muffled.

"I don't wanna go without you!" he declared, tearfully.

"I'll try and come visit you," Nami said. "I promise."

"It won't be the same!"

"I know…I really wish I could go with you…but there's nothing else I can do. Besides, you finally found one of your family after all these years. You belong with Ace."

"It feels more like I belong with you…I…I love you, Nami."

Nami's tawny brown eyes widened, and she felt her grip on the back of Luffy's shirt tighten. Small beads of tears started to fall onto the teen's shoulder.

"I…I love you, too…" she whispered.

"All aboard!"

"Yo! Luffy!" Ace called. "C'mon, little brother! We gotta move, or the train's gonna leave without us!"

Luffy, although reluctantly, pulled away from Nami before he followed Ace and Blizzard aboard the train. As it began to take off, the boy looked out the window and gave Nami one last look before he waved "goodbye".

Nami did the same, tears cascading from her eyes, although no one could really tell due to the falling rain.

The train left the station, and Nami stood there, sadly, even as the others left. The only who stayed was Sanji, who put a hand to her shoulder.

"You'll see him, again, Nami," he said. "That much I'm sure of."

"How do you know that?" Nami asked.

Sanji sighed and said, "True lovers are always drawn together, no matter what separates them."

XXX

On the train, Luffy was sitting next to Ace, holding his plush animals in a vice grip, still sniffling and hiccupping. All Ace could do was put a hand on his long-lost little brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Luffy," Ace said. "Believe me, I didn't wanna separate you from Nami, either."

"It's not fair…" said Luffy.

Ace heaved a sigh.

"No one said that life wasn't gonna be fair, all the time," he said. "But listen…you'll see Nami. Call it my 'brotherly intuition'." He smiled before he pulled Luffy into a hug.

"My stomach hurts…" Luffy whispered.

"Well…" Ace sighed. "It's gonna be feeling like that for a bit…but it'll go away…in time."

XXX

Meanwhile, down by Grand Line City wharf, a mysterious figure was sitting at desk, chomping a cigar, and all the while, he was staring at a photograph of Luffy with killer intent.

"So, Monkey D. Luffy, son of Dragon…you've been alive, all this time. I thought for sure that that little…accident in that plane crash would've killed you for certain. I admit, you are rather crafty…just like your demon father…"

The figure slammed the picture on his desk before he pressed the burning tip of his cigar into it, setting it ablaze.

He then turned to two Doberman Pinschers.

"Meido! Blaze!"

The two dogs stood at attention.

"Tomorrow night, we shall put our plan into action. Bring Monkey D. Luffy here to me…and bring him…alive…if I am to enjoy my revenge against Dragon…I want my prey to be fresh."

The two Dobermans growled in understanding while their master smirked.

It appeared that Luffy was in more danger now more than ever.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>That night, Ace brought Luffy and Blizzard back to the apartment that Robin had rented out for them. Once Ace showed Luffy his new bedroom, the teen immediately threw himself on the bed, crying once again.<p>

"I miss Nami~!" he sobbed.

Ace sighed before he went over to comfort his little brother, again. He didn't know what else to say to Luffy. What else could he say?

No known words could ever heal a broken heart.

Blizzard sneered at the sight of Ace rubbing Luffy's back in an attempt to soothe him. Luffy expected Blizzard to get along with Ace, but Blizzard just didn't seem to like the idea.

He always hated the thought of ever having competition over his little brother.

_Why the hell should I have to share Luffy with this freckle-faced, hairless chimp?_ he thought. _I've known Luffy way longer than he has!_

Ace got up and decided to let Luffy vent his frustrations out through his tears.

XXX

The next day, Ace found himself having difficulties with Blizzard.

The wolf was always growling at him and giving him disapproving sneers, even when he got close to Luffy. It was almost as if the wolf was jealous of him.

Soon, the sneers and growling escalated into arguments (Luffy had taught Ace some wolf words), and they never ended well.

There was one time during the day when Blizzard actually bit Ace. On purpose, no less!

It hurt Luffy to see his two big brothers fight. He thought it'd be nice to live with them both, but boy, was he wrong.

Luffy decided to solve this the only way he knew how.

XXX

Ace went out to go get some food, leaving Luffy and Blizzard alone.

Luffy was sitting down on the couch with Blizzard, watching T.V..

They were currently watching a show called "ThunderCats", one of their favorites.

Suddenly, Luffy picked up the remote and flicked off the T.V., much to Blizzard's disbelief.

"Hey!" he said. "Turn that back on! They were getting to the good part! Lion-O was about to win against the Mutants!"

Luffy set the remote down beside himself, his hat concealing his eyes.

"We need to talk," he said.

"What about?" Blizzard asked.

"About you and Ace," Luffy answered.

Blizzard went silent before he turned away.

"Ever since we got here," Luffy said, "all you've done is fight with him. Why won't you get along?"

A pause came, but it went when Blizzard sighed.

"I guess…" he started. "I guess it's because…I'm jealous. I mean…he's your real brother. Your BLOOD brother…and…I'm just some wolf you were raised with. Sure, I've known you longer than he has but…I'm afraid that you'll just forget about me and start hanging out with him, more."

Luffy softened at Blizzard. All this time, his adopted older brother was afraid that he'd lose him to someone else. The teen wrapped his arms around the wolf, face buried in his fur.

"You and Ace are both my brothers," he said. "Just because Ace came along doesn't mean that I'll forget about you. Even with Ace, you'll always be my big brother, just like Mom said."

Blizzard smiled at those words.

"I'm sorry, Luffy," he apologized.

"It's okay," Luffy said, "but the one you should really say sorry too is Ace."

Blizzard sighed, again.

"Don't I know it," he said.

XXX

Ace returned later that afternoon with some burgers. When he came, he was soon greeted by Luffy and Blizzard.

"Ace," said Luffy. "Blizzard has something he wants to say to you."

Ace looked down at Blizzard, who sat beside Luffy, looking down to the floor.

"I…I'm sorry," the wolf said.

Lucky that Luffy taught Ace how to speak a little wolf.

Ace just smiled and gently pet Blizzard on the head.

"It's okay," he said.

Luffy smiled, happy to see that his brothers were getting along.

Too bad it didn't help that he still missed Nami, though.

All he could was wonder how she was doing, right now.

XXX

Down at Alabasta Coast, Nami was sitting down by the shore with Chopper at her side. She gently stroked the fur from his head to his back. She stared out at the horizon, letting out a heavy sigh.

She missed Luffy, terribly.

At that moment, Vivi came over and sat next to her, a hand on her shoulder.

"You poor dear," she said. "You've been so out of sorts ever since Luffy left."

"I know," Nami said, sadly. "I know Sanji said I'd see him, again…I just don't know when."

Vivi smiled softly and gently pulled Nami into a hug.

"Something tells me you'll see him sooner than you think," she said. "After all, you love him, right?"

Nami nodded her head.

"I'll tell you what," Vivi said. "How about I buy you a ticket for the train? You can go out and see Luffy, again!"

"You'd really do that for me?" Nami asked.

"Of course I would! I'm your friend, right?"

Nami hugged Vivi tighter.

"Thank you so much, Vivi!" she said.

XXX

That night, in the city, Luffy and Blizzard were walking through the streets of town after Ace sent them to the pharmacy to pick up a prescription for him. Ace suffered from a chronic disease known as narcolepsy, and needed the pills to help him stay awake during the day, especially when he was driving.

Luffy felt a bit insecure, but with Blizzard by his side and Nami's scarf around his neck, he felt a little more safe.

"I wonder if Ace has dinner ready, yet," Luffy wondered aloud.

"We'll know when we get back," said Blizzard.

Unbeknownst to the two brothers, two shadowy figures were watching them.

"That's him," said one of them.

Just then, Blizzard caught the scent of the intruders, and it wasn't long before Luffy caught the scent as well. The two looked back and saw two Doberman Pinschers, one with yellow eyes and the other with red eyes.

"Who are you guys?" Luffy asked.

"I am Meido," said the Doberman with yellow eyes.

"And I am Blaze," said the Doberman with red eyes.

"Monkey D. Luffy," said Meido. "By order of our master, Corporal Akainu, you are hereby under arrest!"

"Under arrest for what?" Blizzard questioned, snarling.

"For being the son of Dragon, of course," said Blaze. "Now, either the boy comes quietly, or we'll be forced to use force."

"Luffy! Run!" Blizzard barked. "Get back to Ace! Hurry!"

Luffy did as he was told and ran off, leaving Blizzard to keep the two dogs at bay.

"If you want my little brother," said Blizzard, "then you'll have to get passed me, first."

"That won't be a problem," said Blaze, snickering.

Suddenly, the two dogs lunged at Blizzard, who lunged back at them.

XXX

Luffy ran down the street as fast as he could until he reached the corner of 5th and 6th Street. He looked both ways, making sure there were no cars coming, but before he take a step forward, he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Hey!" he yelped, but he soon found his mouth and nose covered by a cloth, which smelled somewhat strange, but before Luffy's mind could process what was happening, everything went dark before him, and he fell to the ground. He was soon dragged to a police cruiser and roughly thrown into the back seat.

The figure stepped into the light of a street lamp, revealing himself to be a rather tall, man muscular man with tanned skin. He had a wicked smile upon his face and a rather evil glare in his eyes as he stared at the unconscious boy.

"That's right, boy," he said. "Sleep well, for now…for when you wake up…you will experience a nightmare come true, courtesy of Corporal Akainu."

The man snickered at Luffy's motionless form before he got in the car and drove off to pick up his two dogs.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Ace was driving through town in his Ferrari.<p>

Luffy and Blizzard were supposed to be home an hour ago. After all, the pharmacy was practically next door to the apartment complex they lived in! It took at least 15 minutes to get there and back!

Ace hoped that nothing happened to his little. He just got him back after all these years and hated the thought of losing him, again.

Suddenly, Ace spotted something lying on the street. Stopping the car, Ace got out to investigate. What he saw practically made his heart stop.

Blizzard was lying on the cold, concrete ground, bloody and beaten.

"Bloody hell…!" he gasped before he ran to the wolf's aid. "Blizzard! Blizzard! Get up! What happened to you? Where the hell's Luffy?"

Blizzard started to stir before he staggered to his paws. In his mouth, there was a note. Ace pulled it from his maw and opened it. He was surprised that the wolf didn't get slobber on it.

The note read, "I have your brother, Portgas, but if you value his life and yours…don't come looking for him."

Ace closed his hand into a fist, crumpling the note. His arms shook, and his teeth gritted.

"Blizzard…" he whispered. "Get…in…the car."

Blizzard, with some effort, got into the back of the car.

As soon as Ace got in, he shoved the key into the ignition, slammed his foot on the gas and drove off.

XXX

Down at the train station, Nami was just getting off, but she wasn't alone.

Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper had also taken a train hide back home. It turned out that they wanted to see Luffy, too.

"I wonder if he's doing okay," Usopp said. "I bet he's been just as out of sorts as you've been, Nami."

"It'll be so good to see him, again," Nami said. "I bet Ace is gonna be enrolling him in a school…he'll probably hate it, though. He'll be so overwhelmed."

"Well, maybe Ace will have him home schooled," said Zoro.

"Yeah," Nami said, "but then he probably won't get out very much."

Suddenly, Nami heard her cell phone ring. She reached into her pocket and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"**Nami! It's me!"**

"Oh, hey, Robin! Are you okay? You sound frantic."

"**I've got some bad news! I need you to come down to the museum, right now!"**

"Why?"

"**I'll tell you when you get here!"**

Nami hung up and put her phone back.

"We need to go down by the museum," she said as she turned to the boys.

"Why?" asked Zoro. "What's the matter?"

"Robin wouldn't say, she just wants us down there, right now."

XXX

It was 10 o'clock when Nami and the guys arrived at the museum, and when they got there, they saw Ace and Blizzard, as well.

However, it was the news that really shocked them.

"Luffy's been kidnapped?"

"I'm afraid so," Robin said. "I was afraid that this would happen. Maybe it would've been better if Ace and Luffy had stayed at the coast."

"Well, do you have any idea where they might've taken him?" Usopp asked to no one in particular.

"No," Ace answered, rather grimly. "The note didn't leave a clue as to where he might be or who might've done this!"

"I think I know who," said Robin, causing everyone to look up.

"You do?" Zoro asked.

"Yes," Robin replied. "Ex-Police Corporal Akainu."

"Akainu?" Ace repeated. "I know that guy! He's been after mine and Luffy's Dad even before we were born!"

"Because of a certain case involving Dragon," Robin explained, "Akainu lost his rank…but he still believes himself to be a corporal. He vowed to get revenge on Dragon someday, and it appears that he's going to take it out on Luffy."

"Wait a minute, Robin," Nami said, suddenly. "How is it that you know so much about this guy?"

Robin's eyes widened before she heaved a sigh.

"It appears it's time I told you," said Robin. "I'm really an undercover agent for the F.B.I."

Everyone dropped their jaws and their eyes bulged out in shock and surprise.

"You're a member of the F.B.I?" Usopp questioned, earning a nod from Robin.

"It's a long story," said Robin, "but I'll try and explain it as best as I can. You see, my Mother was married to a Russian spy. When my father was arrested, Akainu and his men soon tracked us down…and took my Mother from me. I was the only one who managed to escape, alive. I had to depend on others until I was old enough to take care of myself. Not long after my 21st birthday, Akainu found me. Luckily for me, the Government decided to give me a chance. I became a member of the F.B.I, working as an undercover agent, here in Grand Line City."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nami asked.

"Because…" Robin said, "I was afraid that you'd all shun me for my background."

"That's stupid!" Sanji said. "Nothing will make me change my opinion on you, Robin!"

"Me, neither," Nami said as she took Robin's hand. "Robin, you're my best friend, and nothing you do or say will make me change my mind."

Robin felt her vision blur with tears before she brought her hand over her eyes.

"I don't know what to say," she sobbed, "except…thank you…!"

Nami stood up and brought Robin into a caring hug, which she returned.

"Uh, hey," Usopp said. "As much as I hate to interrupt a tender moment, we're in the middle of a bit of a crisis, here! We need to find Luffy and rescue him before this Akainu unleashes hell on him!"

"R-right," said Robin, drying her tears.

"Do you have any idea where they might be?" asked Zoro.

"Yes," Robin answered. "Come. We'll take my car."

XXX

About 35 minutes later, Robin had driven the gang down to the wharf.

"Akainu makes his 'headquarters' in warehouse 36," Robin said. "I'm afraid that this is as far as I can take you. In the meantime, I'll be here, waiting. Call me when you've gotten Luffy out."

"That's okay," Nami said. "Thank you so much, Robin."

Robin winked.

"Hey, Nami!" Zoro called. "We gonna do this, or what?"

"Yeah!" Nami called back. "I'm coming!"

"Good luck," said Robin. "And be careful."

"We will," said Nami before she followed the boys to find the warehouse that Akainu was hiding.

Usopp, armed with his rifle, was preparing to go with them, but Chopper was about to follow him. The long-nosed teen turned to him with one finger up.

"No, Chopper," he said. "Stay here and wait with Robin."

The blue-nosed reindeer reluctantly backed away, standing next Robin's car as Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Ace, and Blizzard went off to rescue their friend.

XXX

Luffy awoke upon hearing garbled speech. His vision was blurry and his head felt as heavy as a cannonball. Once his vision cleared, he saw that he was in…a cage. He was caged like he was an actual wild animal!

Suddenly, his nose caught the scent of…food.

When was the last time he ate anything?

"Oh? Awake are we?"

Luffy looked up and saw the man who had captured him: Akainu.

"Who the hell are you?" Luffy questioned.

"I am Police Corporal Akainu," the man answered. "Well…I used to be before your damned father, Dragon, ruined me. I swore I'd get back anyway I knew how. I guess taking out on you will have to do, since he's dead."

Luffy didn't really know what this man was talking about. All he cared about was the delicious smelling steak on Akainu's desk and how loud his stomach was growling.

Akainu glanced at the steak, and then back at Luffy. A sadistic grin played across his lips.

"So you're hungry, eh?" said Akainu as he picked up the steak and held it in front of Luffy's face, tauntingly as if he were a dog.

Luffy's mouth watered and his stomach roared at the sight of the steak. Even the bone looked tasty.

"You want it?" Akainu asked, earning a vigorous nod from the teen. "Well, guess what? You can't have it!"

He threw the steak to the Doberman Pinschers, Meido and Blaze, who instantly jumped at it and began to devour, much to Luffy's torment.

"Oh, don't worry, boy," said Akainu. "You'll get to eat soon."

"I will?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, yes," Akainu said as he went over to his desk and pulled out…a bazooka from underneath it. "It's a little something I like to call…revenge."

Luffy tilted his head at the word, but then, his curiosity turned to panic when he saw Akainu aim his bazooka…at him.

"Now, just hold still," said Akainu. "This won't hurt…much."

Akainu prepared to pull the trigger on the bazooka, and Luffy shook, fearfully as he let his mind flashback to the day he was shot.

Just when Akainu was about to fire, there was a loud smashing sound. The corrupt policeman looked over and saw Nami, armed with her pistol, Usopp, armed with his rifle, Zoro, swords drawn, Sanji, Ace, and Blizzard, come to Luffy's rescue!

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Luffy cried, joyfully at the sight of his friends, grabbing the bars of his cage.<p>

"Let him go, Akainu," Nami said as she held her pistol up.

"And just who might you be?" Akainu questioned, glaring.

"We're Luffy's friends," said Usopp.

"And his family, too," Ace added.

**BARK!** Blizzard barked and growled.

"So," said Akainu. "You're Monkey D. Luffy's accomplices, are you not?"

"Don't start that with us!" Sanji growled.

"Yeah!" Zoro added. "Let Luffy outta that cage before I slice you to ribbons!"

"Why should I?" Akainu asked. "It's his fault for even being born of criminal blood. All criminals are wild animals, which is what the boy acted like."

"It wasn't his fault!" Nami spat. "He reacted out of fear! So his father was a crime lord! That doesn't mean he could just go and do the same thing, you swine!"

Akainu before he suddenly pointed to his bazooka at Nami.

"You shut your mouth, you damn little wench!" he barked.

"No!" Luffy cried, pulling at the bars at an attempt to get free.

"Hey!" snapped Sanji. "Don't go pointing that at a lady! If you're gonna shoot someone, shoot me!"

"Gladly," said Akainu before he aimed his bazooka at Sanji.

"Sanji!" cried Nami.

Akainu pulled the trigger.

**BAM!** He fired it, the shot heading straight at Sanji.

"GET DOWN!" Zoro shouted before he pushed the chef down to avoid the shot.

The resulting blast was enough blow a huge hole in the wall and shatter the window behind them!

At that moment, Luffy heard the loud explosion, and suddenly found his breath getting short in a feeble attempt to calm himself down.

Nami, noticing this, quickly ran to the teen's aid. Akainu spotted her and attempted to fire again, but then, he heard another gunshot go off, and a great stinging pain in his hand, causing him to drop his bazooka. He looked over and saw Usopp, his rifle smoking.

Akainu growled at the long-nosed teen.

"Meido! Blaze!" he barked to the two Dobermans. "ATTACK!"

The two dogs charged at their prey. However, before they could lunge, Blizzard lunged first, wrestling Meido and Blaze down.

This time, he wasn't going to be so easily defeated by these mutts.

Akainu, himself, meanwhile, was left to deal with Zoro, Sanji, and Ace. Usopp stayed behind to "cheer" them on.

"YOU DAMN SCARED-Y CAT!" the guys yelled.

Zoro brought his swords down on Akainu, who blocked with his right arm, only to get cut. The mercenary swordsman then slashed again with the sword in his right hand, then the sword in his left, cutting him a bit more.

Ace was next to attack, throwing a sucker punch straight into Akainu's chin. This caused the corrupt man to stumble a bit, before he could regain his footing…

**POW!** Sanji came in with a hard kick to the face.

Akainu's jaw seemed to unhinge at the force of the kick.

Amazing. These three men were truly something else. As big and brutal and muscular as Akainu, it appeared that he was letting himself get so easily beaten!

Meanwhile, Nami got to the cage, and not a moment too soon. Luffy was scrunched up in a ball, rocking back and forth, holding his head in his hands, trying hard to calm his nerves. He had broken out in a cold sweat and was shivering like crazy.

It looked like he could go wild at any minute.

With a steady hand and one of her bobby pins, Nami picked the lock to the cage, thus allowing it to open. Wasting no time, she pulled Luffy into her arms, pressing head against her chest.

Almost instantly, Luffy became docile and relaxed. He heaved a sigh before he gently wrapped his arms around Nami.

"I missed you, so much," he whispered, almost on the verge of tears.

"I missed you, too," said Nami before she stood up, pulling Luffy up with her. "C'mon! We gotta go!"

Luffy nodded in agreement before he was pulled away by Nami.

Zoro, Sanji, and Ace were busy trying to pin Akainu down, but they were soon thrown off, down to the floor. Zoro was thrown was thrown with so much force that he fell into the shards of broken glass from the window. Usopp immediately went to his aid.

"Zoro!" he cried. "You okay?"

Zoro seemed to be struggling to lift his head up, but Usopp soon saw the reason why.

A shard of glass was stuck in his left eye.

"Z-Zoro…" Usopp gasped. "You're eye, it's-"

"It's just one eye," Zoro growled. "At least I still have the other one! Don't make a big deal out of it!"

Suddenly, a yelp was heard, causing everyone to look up, but what they saw soon left them horrified.

Nami was now in Akainu's grasp, one arm held tight around her neck and the other holding a handgun.

"All right," said Akainu. "Here's how it's going to be…you all surrender or the girl gets a head full of lead!"

"Damn you…!" Sanji growled. "Only cowardly brutes like you would ever stoop so low as to hold a beautiful lady like Nami at gunpoint like that!"

Nami clawed at Akainu's arm, trying to escape his clutches, but it seemed futile, for his grip was so tight, it seemed to weaken her.

"Well?" Akainu questioned, poking Nami's head with the gun. "What's it going to be?"

"Don't listen to him!" Nami barked. "Go on, you guys! Give him hell!"

Unbeknownst to all of them, Luffy was watching the whole thing.

It was just like in his nightmare back at the coast, when he saw Nami being held hostage just like this.

Not only did it scare him…it absolutely infuriated him.

At that moment, Luffy started to growl, viciously. His teeth seemed to grow sharp, like fangs, and his nails elongated into what looked like claws. Then, his pupils seemed to slit before he let out an almost beastly roar and charged forward, straight at Nami and Akainu, at first on twos, but then fell into an all-fours dash.

"Luffy!" Blizzard cried as he kicked Meido back. "What are you doing? Don't!"

Luffy lunged forward, mouth agape, before **CHOMP!** He bit down on Akainu's right arm, or rather, the deep gash that Zoro had made on it.

Akainu practically roared in pain before he threw Luffy off and accidentally let Nami go. The man turned to the now wild teen, who growled and snarled, savagely as he was down on all fours. He smirked before he picked up his bazooka and aimed for him.

"Well, now," said Akainu. "It appears that the wild man has been let loose!"

Luffy roared at Akainu, viciously.

Nami lay on the floor, elbows supporting her, eyes wide.

_Oh, no…!_ she thought. _What's he going to do?_

Just then, Luffy charged at Akainu, again, rapidly picking up speed.

A malevolent grin appeared on Akainu's face as he pulled the trigger.

"Luffy, no!" Nami cried. "STAY BACK! HE'LL SHOOT YOU!"

It appeared that Nami's pleas once again fell on deaf ears, for Luffy lunged at the corrupt police corporal, preparing to bite his throat open.

"Say goodnight, son of Dragon," said Akainu, sinisterly.

**FWOOSH!** The bazooka suddenly let out a huge rope of flames, hitting Luffy right in the chest. The result not only penetrated through his shirt, but also left a large, X-shaped patch of marred skin.

"Surprised, eh?" questioned Akainu. "My bazooka doubles as a flamethrower."

Luffy fell back on the floor, writhing and screaming in agony, clutching at the burn on his chest.

Akainu only laughed at Luffy's expense as he approached him.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he asked, mockingly, before he picked Luffy up by his scalp. "Don't worry…I'll put you out of your misery, soon enough."

Just then, Akainu charged at a nearby wall, holding Luffy's head in his hand.

Nami gasped and held her hand out.

"NO!" she cried. "DON'T DO IT!"

**SMASH!** Akainu drove Luffy right into the wall…face-first.

There was a long, eerie silence.

Then, Akainu let Luffy go, letting him fall to the ground.

Streams of blood dripped from Luffy's mouth and nose. His eyes had rolled to the back of his skull, and his body was practically limp…and lifeless.

Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Ace, and Blizzard all stood still, eyes wide with horror.

Akainu, Meido, and Blaze just smirked, evilly.

"N…no…!" Nami whispered as her eyes were flooded with tears. "No! NOOOOOOO!"

Soon, everyone ran to Luffy's side, yelling his name.

"LUFFY!" Ace cried as tears began to form. "DAMN IT, MAN, DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! I JUST GOT YOU BACK AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! YOU CAN'T DIE, NOW!"

"GET UP, DAMN YOU!" Zoro barked, trying his hardest to hold back his own tears. "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GONNA LET YOU DIE LIKE THIS!"

"C'MON, LUFFY, WAKE UP!" Usopp shouted as his tears started to flow. "WHO AM I GONNA TELL MY EXCITING STORIES TO?"

"WAKE UP, YOU DUMB-ASS!" Sanji snapped, also trying to hold back his tears.

"GET UP, LITTLE BROTHER!" shouted Blizzard. "YOU CAN'T DIE! WHAT'S MOM GONNA SAY WHEN SHE FINDS OUT I LET YOU DIE?"

"LUFFY~!" Nami cried, the loudest of all, as her tears cascaded from her eyes, some of which fell upon Luffy's face. "PLEASE, DON'T DIE~!"

It appeared that their desperate cries to wake the teen was all in vain.

Monkey D. Luffy…was dead.

XXX

Darkness…

That was all he could see. He tried to stand, but it felt like he was as weak as newborn wolf pup.

All Luffy could do was wonder…

"Am I dead?"

Suddenly, a soft glow met Luffy's eyes, and a familiar figure stood over him.

"Only if you give up, my son."

Luffy looked up and gasped.

There, standing over him…was Tundra.

"D…Dad?"

* * *

><p>Sorry if the fight's not very epic, but I'm not really that good at fight scenes.<p>

Read and review, please!


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Akainu arched his head to the ceiling, laughing in triumph as Luffy lay on the ground, his friends sitting all around him, all mourning his supposed death.<p>

"A fitting end to the son of a scumbag like Dragon," said Akainu. "That was much too easy, if you ask me. Perhaps I'll let you all join the pathetic wild boy, since you're all so attached to him."

"Damn you…!" Ace cursed at the corrupt man.

Nami closed her hand into a tight fist and she clenched her teeth before she turned to face Akainu, tears of sadness and loss turning into tears of anger and hatred.

"You shut your mouth…!" she hissed, venomously. "How dare you? You immediately judge Luffy all because of his parentage and nothing else! How dare you kill him?"

"And why should you stand up for someone like this boy?" asked Akainu. "Pray tell."

"Because…" Nami started, "I love him!"

"LOVE him?" repeated Akainu, questioningly. "What trash!" He aimed his handgun at Nami's head. "In that case…I might as well let the two lover be together…in Hell."

"No!" Sanji cried. "Shoot me, instead! Take me life for hers!"

Nami closed her eyes, the tears still falling from her eyes, as Akainu prepared to pull the trigger.

Suddenly, all actions stopped when what sounded like…eerie howling filled the air.

While the humans felt rather insecure and even a bit scared, Blizzard seemed to recognize these howls.

The howls of his fallen family.

Just then, Usopp let out a gasp.

"L…look, you guys!" he exclaimed.

Everyone turned and saw, to their shock and utter amazement, that Luffy…was starting to stand up on all fours. He panted heavily as blood dripped from his mouth, and he appeared to be a bit dazed…but he was very much alive.

"Luffy!" everyone cried, while Akainu growled in frustration.

_How could this be?_ he thought, questioningly. _That should've done him in!_

As Luffy panted, something appeared beside him.

Blizzard gasped, recognizing it, instantly.

"D…Dad?"

Indeed, it was. Tundra, or rather, his spirit, appeared beside Luffy, smiling.

"That's it," said Tundra. "Hold your pride till the very end, my son. That's what a wolf truly does."

"Thanks, Dad," said Luffy, giving a weak smile.

"Now…" Tundra said before he turned to Akainu. "I want you to show this man what a wolf's pride is all about!"

Luffy took in a deep breath before he arched his head up and let out a long, loud, and powerful howl.

Just then, some strange and rather strong breeze came through the warehouse, causing everyone but Luffy to flinch.

"What the hell is with this wind?" Zoro questioned.

As the wind stopped, Akainu opened his eyes, and gasped at the sight he was met with.

A pack of over 70 wolves had flooded the warehouse, all eyes sporting a yellow, demonic glow. Even the little pups that had joined them had a menacing visage.

"W…wolves?" Akainu whispered, eyes wide with shock and terror. He began to back away, as if in fear.

"What's eating him?" asked Zoro.

"Maybe Luffy's scaring him," Ace answered.

Meido and Blaze seemed to see the wolves, themselves, before they turned and fled, out of the warehouse.

Akainu pulled out his handgun and began to fire random shots at the wolves, but the bullets just fazed through them. The others, however, just dodged to avoid the shots.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Sanji questioned as he pushed Nami to the floor.

"He acts like he's seen a ghost or something!" Ace added.

"You tried to hurt Cousin Luffy," said one of the ghostly wolf pups.

"Yes," said Thunder Fang. "And now, you shall pay."

"I may not know who you really are or what's really going on here," said Tundra, "but I do know that you dared to threaten my sons!"

"We may be gone in body," Primrose started, "but we will continue to live on in the hearts of the ones we love!"

One-by-one, the wolves disappeared, and Akainu turned to face Luffy, who had his eyes closed. When the teen opened them, the man could've sworn that he saw them…within his eye.

Tundra, Primrose, and the rest of the pack were prepared to protect Luffy. Even death couldn't seem to keep them apart!

Luffy crouched down low, preparing to attack, once again.

Suddenly, he seemed to disappear before everyone's eyes.

"W-where'd he go?" asked Usopp.

Akainu looked around, frantically trying to locate Luffy, when suddenly, said teen reappeared behind him and bashed his skull into his spine. Then, Luffy disappeared again and reappeared before Akainu, delivering a hard punch to his already cracked jaw, followed by a kick to his stomach.

Akainu tried to fight back, but Luffy was just too small and fast. He could easily evade his punches. Just when it seemed that Akainu was about to land a hit on him, Luffy retaliated with a powerful bite to his hand.

Nami could've sworn she heard bones cracking.

"You little piece of crap!" Akainu growled as he was getting pummeled. He threw a punch at the boy, but Luffy instead grabbed his fist, the one that he bit, and squeezed tight, causing more bones to crack before he twisted it painfully, causing Akainu to scream out. Then, with great strength, Luffy threw Akainu into the wall behind him.

He was doesn't there.

The moment Akainu tried to stand, Luffy charged forward at full speed, this time on twos, with his elongated nails exposed. He let out a roar before…

**SLASH!** Luffy slashed Akainu in the side. Blood came spraying out from the gashes…before the man fell forward…and didn't get up.

Luffy had won.

There was a long silence, but it was soon broken by the cheers of Luffy's friends. They rushed over to his side, patting his shoulders and praising him for his victory, but it wasn't long before fell to his knees, panting heavily, and then fell forward…motionless.

"Luffy!" Nami cried as she got down on her knees and attempted to shake him awake. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

There was another pause, but relief soon swept over the group when they saw Luffy's back gently rising and falling with each breath he took.

"I guess he just exhausted himself," said Usopp.

"He needs some rest after what he's been through," Nami remarked.

"Rest sounds good," said Zoro, sheathing his swords.

"I'll call Robin and tell her to call an ambulance," said Sanji as he headed outside.

"I'll go with you," said Usopp.

"I'll stay here with Luffy," said Ace.

Blizzard put a paw on Luffy's shoulders, showing that he wanted to stay, as well.

"I'm staying, too," said Nami as she pulled Luffy into her arms and gently cradled his form back and forth.

"I never noticed this before," said Ace, "but…you kind of act like a big sister to Luffy, Nami."

"It's more than that, I assure you," said Nami as she gently stroked Luffy's jet black hair and held him close to her heart. Then, she did something rather unexpected.

She gently craned Luffy's head up so it looked like he was looking up at her, and then she slowly leaned in, her lips puckered slightly…before she gently captured Luffy's lips with her own. It was rather long, but it soon ended once Nami broke away to breathe.

"I love him," she whispered, resting her forehead on Luffy's.

Ace and Blizzard could only smile.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Luffy stood in a blank, empty void. It was rather lonely…but the solitude was broken when Tundra and Primrose appeared before him.<p>

"Well done, my son," said Tundra. "You fought well."

"Mom! Dad!" Luffy cried as he ran toward them and threw his arms around their necks in a hug. He sniffled as small rears started to form, and hid his face in Primrose's fur. "I miss you guys so much."

"Shh…" Primrose whispered. "There, there, now. It'll be all right. You'll see."

"I wish you didn't have to die," said Luffy. "I know I still have Blizzard…but…I still miss you guys…!"

"Luffy," said Tundra. "I'm afraid that you're Mother and I have to go, now."

"No!" Luffy protested. "Please…don't go…"

A slight pause came.

"If you want," Tundra begins, "you can come with us."

Luffy seemed to light up, a bit upon hearing that.

"I can?" he asked.

Tundra nodded his head.

"But I'm afraid there's a price, Luffy," said Primrose. "If you come with us…you can never go back, and you will never see the friends that you have grown so close to, again."

Luffy pulled away, brow furrowed in thought.

If he went with Tundra and Primrose, then he would be with the parents that he missed so terribly…but then again, that also meant that he'd be leaving the life he had grown accustomed to behind him. Not just that, but he'd be leaving the people he grew to love.

Blizzard, Ace, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, and most of all…

Nami…

The girl who found him and introduced him his new life in the first place.

All right. He made his decision.

"Okay," he said. "I'll go back, then."

Tundra and Primrose smiled at their human son.

"We understand," said Tundra.

"I'll still miss you guys, though," Luffy said.

"That's all right, Luffy," Primrose reassured as she approached him. "Even though you can no longer see us, we'll always be with you…" she placed a paw on his chest, "…in here. Once you love someone, they will stay in your heart, always."

Luffy smiled at his mother.

"Goodbye, Luffy," Tundra said. "We love you."

"I love you, too," said Luffy. "Bye."

With one last goodbye hug, Luffy parted ways with his wolf parents, but as he was about to turn to leave, he saw someone else.

A man with black, mullet-like hair, and a red tattoo over his left eye, tanned skin, and a grin rather similar to his.

"Dad…?"

Before Luffy knew it, the man disappeared, leaving the teen speechless, but then he smiled, himself.

Perhaps it was his human father coming to give him his goodbye, as well.

XXX

Luffy's eyes slowly fluttered opened. The first thing he saw was the practically bleached white room, and he was lying in a soft bed but unfamiliar smelling bed. However, he soon smelled a scent he instantly recognized.

Nami was somewhere in this room.

He looked over and saw the he was indeed correct. Nami was sitting in a chair nearby, her head resting in her palm.

"Nami…" Luffy called, rather weakly.

Nami's squinted her eyes a bit before she slowly opened them. She looked up to see Luffy, and gasped.

"Luffy!" she cried as she approached her. "Oh, thank goodness, you're awake!"

"Yeah," said Luffy. "Where are we?"

"We're in the hospital," said Nami. "You were in a coma for 3 days."

"Coma?" Luffy repeated, questioningly. "What's that?"

"It's when you sleep for a few days," Nami answered. "Maybe even longer."

"Oh," Luffy muttered before he tried to sit up, causing his sheets to roll off a bit, revealing that his entire torso had been bandaged. Not just that, but he also noticed that his head been bandaged, as well.

"I wouldn't try to get up, right now, if I were you, Luffy," said Nami as she gently pushed Luffy back against the bed. "You suffered a bit of a concussion when Akainu threw you against that wall, and your body's still recovering from the burn on your chest."

"Where are the others?" Luffy asked. "Are they here?"

"No," Nami answered. "They left for home hours ago. Ace took Blizzard with him. I decided to stay here and keep an eye on you."

Luffy smiled at her.

"While I was sleeping, I saw my Mom and Dad," he said. "They asked me if I wanted to go with them…and at, first…I was about to…but then…I decided not to."

"Oh?" questioned Nami. "Why's that?"

"Because," Luffy started, "I didn't wanna leave you. I love you, Nami."

"I know you do," said Nami.

A slight pause came.

"Wait, Luffy," said Nami. "How is that you know about love?"

"Well," Luffy started, "Usopp kind of told me. He said that love has a bit more hugging and kissing."

Nami's eyes widened.

"I think I know what a kiss is," said Luffy. "Is that when somebody kind of puts their mouth over yours?"

Nami swallowed the lump in her throat as her cheeks grew a bright crimson.

"Well…uh…" she mumbled. "Um…I, uh…erm…I guess it's…a bit like-"

"Nami?" Luffy called as he started to sit up, again.

"Yeah?" Nami answered.

"Stop talking."

Suddenly, Luffy stood and captured Nami's lips with his own. Nami's eyes were wide with surprise, at first, but then, she started to deepen it, her eyes closing as she hung her arms around his neck.

About 45 seconds later, the kiss broke, leaving them both gasping for air. Luffy gently pressed his head against Nami's, smiling.

"Wow…" Nami panted.

"I never felt warmth like this coming from you, before…" said Luffy, "…but I like it."

A blush appeared on Nami's face as she smiled, eyes slightly misty.

"Me, too," she said.

At that moment, Luffy's stomach let out a hungry grumble, and the teen deflated immediately.

"I'm hungry…" he moaned.

Nami couldn't help but laugh.

"C'mon," she said. "I think they have cherry pie in the cafeteria."

With that being said, Nami led Luffy out of the room and to the cafeteria.

Unbeknownst to the two, a group of familiar figures were standing in the hallway, watching them.

"So, Sanji. You okay with this?"

"Yeah, Usopp. Something told me that Nami and I weren't really meant to be from the very beginning. Besides, there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Good luck catching them, love machine."

"What'd you call me, Moss-head?"

"Now, now. Let's calm down. Remember, we gotta go to the court in a couple of days for Luffy's trial, right Robin?"

"Right, Ace. If anything, once they hear Nami's character reference, they won't put him in jail. What's more, they'll probably put him in your custody."

"I don't think Luffy's gonna be very happy with me. I think he and Blizzard would be better off if Nami took them. Right, Blizzard?"

A small bark was heard, followed by laughter.

With Akainu gone, Luffy's future seemed a bit brighter…and it was all thanks to Nami.

* * *

><p>This may be the last chapter, but it's not over yet! Up next is the epilogue!<p>

Read and review, please!


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Years Later…<strong>_

"Where are those two idiots?"

Nami found herself backed up against a cliff face, surrounded by 15 burly, brutal, muscular men, all because she went around wandering on an uncharted island near Madagascar.

"What do you say we cut off that lovely long orange hair of yours, little lady?" asked the leader, his saber danger close to her throat.

Surprisingly, she seemed undeterred.

At that moment, she heard the sound of heavy paws thumping against the ground. At first, it started in soft, but it louder as the distance between her and the sound shrank. Nami only smiled.

"Sounds like my bodyguards are here," she said.

"NAMI~!"

Blizzard, as big as a horse, appeared, jumping out of the foliage, with Luffy atop his back. Both looked ready to tear their prey apart.

"You take the small fries, Blizzard!" Luffy commanded. "I'll take their boss!"

"You got it!" Blizzard barked as Luffy jumped off of his back.

**POW!** Luffy laid a hard sucker punch to the leader's face, causing him to stumble. He then turned to Nami.

"Hey, Nami!" he greeted.

"Don't 'hey' me!" Nami barked. "Where the hell were you two? I called you for help an hour ago!"

"We kind of caught up with fishing," said Luffy.

"Of course," said Nami.

While Luffy was distracted, the guy attempted to slice him to bits with his saber, but Luffy soon countered by delivering a powerful kick to his chest, sending him back, once more.

Blizzard, meanwhile, stomped, kicked, and bit the rest of the thugs. It looked like they were even trying to put up a fight, even with their weapons!

"Sorry we're late, anyway," said Luffy as he punched the guy down, again.

"No problem," said Nami. "Just don't let it happen, again, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Luffy replied with a toothy grin and a chuckle.

"DAMN YOU!"

The boss jumped at Luffy, again. However, as he did, he unwittingly triggered the young man's animal instincts.

Luffy swiftly dodged the saber before he brought his clawed hand across his side.

The boss suddenly fell forward, motionless.

The rest of the thugs looked, horrified at the wild-young-man, before they all turned tail, running and screaming their heads.

"Aw, man," Luffy moaned. "Did they have to leave, already? We were having fun!"

"Let's just go while we can," said Nami as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Luffy smiled before he climbed back onto Blizzard's back and held his hand out to Nami, who grabbed it as she was hoisted up.

"Let's go, Blizzard!" Luffy commanded.

"Right!" Blizzard barked as he took off as fast as lightning,

Nami gently wrapped her arms around Luffy's torso, her hands resting upon the X-shaped scar upon his chest, and her head rested against his back, a soft smile one her face.

XXX

After the ferry ride, Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard arrived at their house in the city: a rather large mansion with a large backyard for the wolf to run around in. Nami bought it with a quarter of the money she had made making her maps.

As they entered, Luffy immediately ran into the kitchen.

"My turn to cook something for lunch!" he cheered.

Nami sat on the couch and flicked on the T.V. She could hear the sound of Luffy pouring some water from the faucet.

She still remembered the day when Luffy insisted that he and Blizzard be her bodyguards whenever she went to chart out an island. She had to admit, things have become a bit safer since they started coming along with her, especially since Zoro could no longer accompany her due to the loss of his left eye and Usopp had married Kaya.

Ace would occasionally come over to visit, or Luffy and Nami would go to visit, or vice versa.

Robin also came by, now and then, just to check up on them.

"Lunch is ready!" Luffy called about an hour later and came from the kitchen with two plates of rice and chicken, a simple dish that he learned how to make from Sanji, who had gone on to date Robin.

Nami took one plate from Luffy, who sat down next to her and began to eat. However, he soon stopped when he felt a familiar warmth against his shoulder. He looked over and saw Nami resting her head on his arm.

"What's the matter?" asked Luffy.

"Nothing," replied Nami. "I just remembered how luck I am to have someone like you." She laid a chaste kiss on his cheek, making him blush and smile his usual toothy grin.

XXX

That night, Nami and Luffy were watching another movie, something they did when they come home from another day of map making.

It was Luffy's turn to pick the movie, so he picked "Tarzan", his favorite, since it reminded of how his life used to be.

As the opening credits rolled, Luffy took Nami's hand in his, gripping it rather lightly. Nami couldn't help but blush at this.

At that moment, Luffy leaned in and capture Nami's lips with his. Nami didn't protest. She simply wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened it.

Before long, Luffy had Nami on her back as he continued to give her a passionate kiss, making her moan in his mouth with pleasure. He grinded her mouth hungrily, his hands combing through her long, orange locks. He wrestled her tongue for dominance, and won, and continued to explore her wet cavern, even going as far as tapping it against one of her teeth.

As they broke away for breath, Luffy gave Nami a lustful grin and a rather beastly growl.

_Sounds like I let the wild man loose,_ thought Nami as she gently grazed through the back of Luffy's head, causing him to let out a pleasured moan, followed by a long howl. Nami couldn't help but laugh at this.

Instinctively, Luffy brought his lips over Nami's again, and once again, Nami didn't resist him, not that she wanted to, anyway.

One thing was for certain. Nami may've been able to take Luffy out of the wild, but no matter how civilized he was, there was no way that she could ever take the wild out of Luffy…

She wouldn't have it any other way.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Well, that's all, folks! I hope you enjoyed reading this!<p>

Read and review, please!


End file.
